Dreams We Never Thought We Had
by R.O97
Summary: Year of 2024: What if in 10 years or so their life was completely different from now? No more awkward touches. No more lack of communication skills. No more 'little mutant ninja assassins' suggestions. Because now they had one...or maybe more...? Established Densi & Neric -Chapter 11 up now- Disclaimer always stands.
1. First Day

Chapter 1 – First Day

"Morning kiddo!" The woman said as the boy laying in bed opened his sleepy blue eyes.

"Hi Mommy." He said with a yawn. The boy got up and kissed his mother's cheek. "Where's Daddy?"

The woman looked at her watch. "It's 7.15. He should be here any second now…" They heard the door opening and smiled. "See, what did I say?"

"Kens! Justin! I brought breakfast!" The man called as he walked in the house. He put his surfboard in the living room and walked in the kitchen. As he set the table for the three of them he heard footsteps coming his way.

When he felt those familiar arms holding his waist, he turned around in her arms. "Morning beautiful." He said and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Morning Deeks. How was surf?" Kensi asked as they pulled away and sat on one of the chairs giving space so the 6 year-old to greet his father.

"It was great. Eric and I were there for like 2 hours surfing as much as we could." He said and then he saw his son.

"Hi Daddy!" Justin said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey buddy!" Deeks picked him up and spun him around returning the smile. He put Justin back on the ground, "Ready for your big day?"

"More than ready!"

Justin Taylor Blye-Deeks, or JT, had turned 6 last June and was excited about his first day of school. Not kindergarten, real school. _'I'm gonna learn the coolest things there right Daddy?'_, He kept asking the entire summer. And the day had finally arrived.

JT was just like his father. He had Deeks' shaggy hair but with Kensi's hair color. There was truly no doubt about who his father was: the kid had blue eyes so similar to Deeks' that whenever Kensi looked at him she could see Deeks in her son as well.

Marty Deeks was also very excited about that same day. His first day as an official NCIS agent. It took him long enough but after the last undercover op he had been assigned to he realized there was nothing left in LAPD for him. Now he knew exactly where he belonged.

Kensi Blye couldn't be happier for her family. It still seemed like yesterday the day JT was born and now he was starting school. Who knew she and Deeks would be so lucky…

Kensi and Deeks had assumed their 'thing' 10 years before, after 5 years of bantering, teasing and touching they had finally talked and started dating.. They spent 3 years enjoying each other's company until they knew their 'thing' would be forever. So during a walk along the beach, Deeks proposed in a very unique way and Kensi just couldn't say 'no'. Deep down he knew she would say 'yes' but there was always a part of him that doubted because he knew she had been hurt before. Fortunately she agreed and in September of the same year they had a small ceremony just with Sam and his family, Callen, Nell and Eric, Hetty, Kensi's mom, Julia and even Deeks' best friend, Ray had came just to see how things had ended up with Wikipedia.

In the following year, on June 15th Justin Taylor was born and Kensi finally felt complete. That baby was the thing she didn't know she needed to be fulfilled. When Jack left she thought she would never find someone to have a family with. But Jack was long gone and she had founded Deeks and she was loving the ride. On September 7th they would commemorate their 7th anniversary and Kensi couldn't wait to tell him the news she had for him.

The current day was September 2th, Monday and on Saturday Kensi and Deeks were going to have a night out while little JT would stay with his grandmother for a sleepover. They had everything well planned and you couldn't tell which one was more excited.

The family ate breakfast rather quickly so they could get a move on. "JT did you pack everything you need honey?" Kensi called from her room after she showered and as she dressed up.

"Yes mommy!" He replied from the living room.

Deeks was taking a shower and Kensi was packing her things while Justin was still on his pajamas playing with Monty who was really old. Kensi finished what she was doing in the bedroom and Deeks was getting dressed. "You better be ready because we need to leave in fi…" Kensi began but when she reached the living room she saw JT playing and he was _still on his pajamas!_ "Justin Taylor Blye-Deeks! Go get yourself ready right now, we need to leave in 5 minutes or you will be late, you don't want to be late right buddy?"

Deeks heard Kensi's scream and he knew his kiddo was in trouble when he reached the living room and heard her asking if he didn't want to be late he need to say it, "Baby, he has been learning with his daddy, fashionably late." And chuckled.

"Don't encourage him Marty Deeks!" She was really pissed off when she glared at him and Deeks just threw his hands in the air as JT let out a chuckle too.

"Just saying Fern… It's in his blood! But Justin…" He looked at his son, "go dress yourself, we need to get early to work too okay buddy?" Deeks said as he knelt in front of JT.

"Okay, be right back." He said and ran to his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later Kensi, Deeks and JT were in Kensi's car ready to leave. In fifteen minutes they reached JT's elementary school. Kensi parked the car and the three of them got out of the car. Deeks grabbed JT's backpack from the trunk as Kensi took JT's hand in yours. They crossed the street and started to walk until they stopped in front of the school door.

Kensi and Deeks both knelt in front of their son, "JT, your classes will finish at 3pm and Grandma Julia will be here waiting for you okay?" Kensi said and the kid nodded.

"Do want us to take you to your classroom buddy?" Deeks was rather protective that morning.

"No Daddy, my friends from last year are all inside. We still have time to play some basketball on the playground." JT answered excited about being so "independent".

"Okay son, here's your backpack," Deeks put it in his son's shoulders, "and now can I have a kiss and a hug?" He asked with a prideful smile. JT turned around and did what Deeks had asked for.

"What about me JT?" Kensi was feeling "excluded" but she felt the luckiest mom in the whole world when Justin hugged her really tight.

"Will you pick me up from Grandma's house later?"

"Yeah buddy, around 7 or 7.30pm." Kensi answered with a smile.

"Okay. Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!" JT said and started walking inside through the glass doors.

"Bye kiddo! Have a great day." They said in unison while holding hands and seeing their son walking away.

A single tear fell from Kensi's cheek and ended up in Deeks' hand. "Oww… Mommy is getting emotional?" He teased.

"Don't be a dork Deeks, I know you're just as proud as I am." She shot back and looked him in the eyes. "It's just that he's grown up so fast, you know…"

Deeks cupped her face in his hands, "Yeah, he has Fern, he has…" And he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Now, let's go catch some bad guys?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure Special Agent Marty Deeks!" She joked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys!

So, my other story, _I'm Not Giving Up On You, _is finishing. I only have two more chapters but I'm getting very melancholic about it so I started writing this one.

I'm planning this one as a longer story with shorter chapters. Since I'm going on holidays next week I won't be able to post a lot more from this one. So here's a teaser, I just wanted to know if liked the idea and tell me if you'd like me to write more.

Tomorrow I'm posting chapter 8 of _I'm Not Giving Up On You_ and during next week I'll will try to put the last one!

As always, please review and thanks for reading =)

-Rita


	2. Ninjas Can Have Lessons

Chapter 2 – Ninjas Can Have Lessons

Deeks and Kensi got to work on time. It was 9 o'clock and they were entering the bullpen. They looked like they had came running.

"What happened with you two?" Sam asked leaning back on his chair with a grin on his face.

"LA traffic, you know how it is… Plus JT happened! He's really Deeks' son!" Kensi said trying to be serious but she couldn't help the smile spreading across her face.

"What did he do this time?" It was Callen's turn to ask.

"Well… Let's say that it's in JT's blood to be fashionably late." Deeks said smirking.

"Yes Deeks, now tell them the whole story…" Kensi said.

"Okay… While we were running around trying to get ready as quick as we could, he was on his pajamas playing with Monty. And then Kensi freaked out and went all like _'Justin Taylor Blye-Deeks!'_ on him." Sam and Callen started laughing when Deeks made his impersonation of Kensi with his hands on his hips.

"Classic…" Sam said, "He's truly your kid Deeks."

"Because we are like…awesome, right?" Deeks showed his cheeky smile.

"AH! Yeah right Deeks… You, awesome?" Kensi teased.

"You seem to like it!" He shot back and she rolled her eyes. It was the truth though…

"When is JT starting karate Kens?" Callen remembered their conversation about JT's lessons. Being Kensi Blye's son, JT would be just as bad-ass as his mom and ever since he started walking he had shown the kind of energy that could only be his parents legacy. From that time, Kensi and Deeks had agreed that being on karate lessons would be good for him. He was able to spend his energy while becoming their little "mutant ninja assassin".

"Tomorrow. He'll be attending them twice a week. It'll be good for him." She answered simply.

"And he will be just like you Princess, you two will be Bad-Ass Blye and her little mutant ninja assassin, fighting for the side of justice." Deeks smiled proudly.

XXXXXX

The day went by without major trouble and by 7 o'clock the team was leaving the Mission. When Deeks and Kensi got to Julia's house JT was still enjoying his nap.

"Come in you two, he's upstairs on your bedroom sweetheart. When I picked him up he was so electric and I bet he told me every single detail about his first day of school and then he ate his snack so he could play for some time." Julia said as she guided them to Kensi's old bedroom where JT used to sleep and play in the afternoon. And then she opened the door…, "But the little guy got tired eventually." Julia said with a small chuckle. "He has been sleeping for almost two hours now."

JT was fast asleep spreading all over the bed just like Kensi used to sleep and twitching his little nose like Deeks did when he was happy. They looked at each other and smiled. Their son was so much like them. Not just the looks, everything. Even the way he slept.

"Should we wake him up? He looks so peaceful…" Kensi asked Deeks.

"I don't want to wake him up either but we need to go home plus if he sleeps now he won't be tired during the night and you know how that ends up for us Sunshine." He said with a smirk. She nodded.

"If you want, I can make dinner for all of us Honey." Julia suggested.

"That's okay mom, we have dinner prepared to cook once we get home. I'll just wake him up, it's okay." Kensi said as she sat beside JT. She started stroking his hair softly and talking to him. "Justin… You have to wake up Sweetie, it's time to go home."

"Mommy?" JT started opening his eyes but the only person he could see was Kensi. Since he had no idea of the time, his eyes opened quickly. "Mommy, why are you here so early?"

Kensi turned to Deeks and let out a small chuckle. Deeks approached them. "Buddy it's already half past seven. You need your dinner and get a good night of sleep." He said caressing JT's cheek. The child was now sitting on the bed and looked more relaxed.

Justin looked at Julia rubbing his eyes, she was looking at the three of them from the door, "How long have I been asleep Grandma?"

"You've been there for almost 2 hours Justin." She had a smile on her face that only a grandmother has. A mix of proud with joy and satisfaction.

"Really?" His eyes widened. JT didn't know it had been so much time…

"Yeah, now let's go home. Grab you jacket JT. Where's your backpack?" Deeks asked trying to rush him out of bed.

"It's in the kitchen Daddy."

"I'll grab it." Kensi said.

"I'll go with you Kensi." Julia offered.

XXXXXX

"So, sweetie is everything ready for Saturday?"

"Yes Mom. We're going with JT to the beach during the day and around 6 we'll drop him here. And then on Sunday we'll come for lunch as you invited." Kensi informed Julia.

"Okay, if you need to bring him here before let me know. I'll be here all day. I'll make your favorite for Sunday's lunch." Julia said and smiled. She was curious about something, "Where is Marty taking you?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. Every year he takes me to a different place. I wonder how many different restaurants is there in LA…" Kensi chuckled.

"Kens! We're ready, let's go Princess!" Deeks called from the door.

"Be right there!"

"Well, bye sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow at his karate lesson." Julia said and hugged her daughter.

"Bye Mom. We'll both be there around this time. It'll be fine since the lesson lasts until 8pm." Kensi said as they pulled back.

XXXXXX

"Well, he was so tired I didn't have to finish the story." Deeks said as he sank in the couch beside Kensi who was watching one of those movies inspired in Nicholas Sparks' novels. She was wearing one of his hoodies and his favorite boy-shorts. He didn't seem to see what she was wearing at all because he made no comments.

"If he really did all those things he told us during dinner, he must be tired. Otherwise he was hyperactive." Kensi said drawing her attention to Deeks, he was lost in his thoughts. "What's on your mind Deeks?"

"Nothing special…" He answered vaguely.

"Really Deeks? I've known you for almost fifteen years and you when you're lost in your thoughts you try to tell me that it's nothing special? Come on Shaggy, spit it out…" She insisted.

"Well I was just wondering… Did you… Did you ever imagine we would turn out like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like us… The two of us _married _with our own little ninja. Sometimes it still feels like a dream." He said with a sheepish smile.

"I had imagined us together being more than partners but… Everything was so messy. I was afraid that you would leave me but then you declared your love for me like that and I thought I could let some walls down because you deserved it…I haven't regretted my choice until this day." Kensi said.

Deeks looked her in the eyes in his one-of-a-kind way. He lifted his hand up to her cheek and caressed it. Then he kissed her until neither of them could breathe. They were just as in love as in the beginning… "And now we have little JT and we're almost completing our 7th anniversary… You don't even know what to expect this year!" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I should let you know that I have a surprise either. But you sure won't know what it is until Saturday..." Kensi said smirking.

"That's mean Blye…mean I tell you!" Deeks said trying to talk with a serious voice but the smile on his lips was making really hard.

"That's what you love about me Beach Boy, don't be such a big baby about it…" She stood up, took off his hoodie showing one of her black tank tops and threw it in his face and started walking upstairs to their bedroom. "But soon you'll find out... Just not tonight." Her voice was now a sultry whisper as she teased him.

"WOW someone is feisty tonight!" Deeks said following her. She started walking a little faster. "Do you want to have a slumber party? Yeah, is that what you want to do Princess?" She had him wrapped around her finger. Now and forever…

It didn't take long for Deeks to catch up with Kensi. He took her by surprise holding her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her up and taking her to the bedroom.

When he got there she was giggling like a teenage girl. He put her on the ground and turned around to close the door. He looked back at her and she looked fragile and innocent playing with the hem of her tank top.

_'I'm going to hell for this woman!'_ He thought with a hint of desire in his eyes and ran to her picking her up again only to drop her in their bed…

XXXXXX

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for all your support honestly! It means a lot to me. =)**

**Hope you liked this chapter, I loved writing the end. I was laughing when I read it again!**

**Don't forget to check out my other story, ****_I'm Not Giving Up On You, _****only one chapter to finish.**

**-Rita**


	3. 7 Years & Something More - Part I

Chapter 3 – 7 Years & Something More – Part I

_September 7__th__… Deeks and Kensi's house…_

Saturday had arrived and the sun was rising high. It was 10 o'clock when Kensi woke up with the scent of pancakes with hot chocolate. She turned to Deeks' spot on their bed to find it empty.

Kensi got up and put on one of Deeks' shirts and went to the corridor following the scent that had gotten her out of bed. She stopped by JT's room and to see he was still asleep. Then she started walking carefully downstairs. She tried her best not to be detected by Deeks who was making breakfast.

Deeks was in the kitchen setting the table. Kensi's favorite pancakes with hot chocolate, orange juice he had prepared, fruit and donuts. On Kensi's spot on the table there was a Twinkie waiting for her. When they started dating, Kensi loved all her junk food, her Twinkies and her donuts. But with time and a bit of Deeks' "pressure and patience", she had started to eat healthier food more often. Whenever they were together, he would cook for her new things, _healthy _food. She started loving and getting used to eat like that, though she kept eating her beloved junk food. Plus, she would never have to worry about making dinner or lunch, he loved to surprise her. With JT's pregnancy, Kensi started eating a lot more soup and fruit. Having a baby was just what she needed to become healthy after all!

Kensi entered the kitchen and spotted her husband near the counter. He was only in his boxers and was just finishing preparing three cups of juice. She went closer to him and gently wrapped her arms around his torso pulling him into a hug as she kissed playfully the back of his neck, his shoulders…

Deeks smiled, he knew who those arms belonged to and after putting down the jar with the juice he turned around in his wife's arms, taking her by surprise when he placed a soft kiss on her lips as his arms found their way to her neck and his hands messed with her hair. He deepened the kiss and she tightened her grip.

When they finally pulled back, Deeks rested his forehead on Kensi's. Then he looked into her eyes, 'Happy Anniversary Fern!' He greeted.

"Happy Anniversary Shaggy!" She grinned. "Ready for our beach day?"

"I can't wait to see JT's face when I tell him what we're doing today!"

"What are we doing today daddy?", came a sleepy voice from the doorway.

Deeks and Kensi turned to see their son standing behind them still in his pj's and rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Deeks let out a chuckle and got closer to Justin. "Morning buddy!" He greeted as he picked JT up and placed him on top of the counter so they were looking each other in the eyes. "I was just telling mommy we are going to the beach and…I'm teaching you how to surf, if you want of course..."

JT's eyes lit up and grew wide at the word 'surf' and he looked from Deeks to Kensi, who was now standing next to Deeks, and then back to Deeks. "Really?" Both parents smiled and nodded. JT had been asking Deeks to teach him since his birthday on June. It was supposed to happen during that summer but Nell and Eric invited JT to spend their three weeks of holidays with them and little Caleb, who is only a month younger than JT, while Kensi and Deeks spent a week in Brazil and other two weeks back in Los Angeles. After that, the four parents went back to work and the two boys spent their remaining days of vacations at Grandma Julia's house. Julia Feldman had retired two years before JT and Caleb were born. When they were born, she offered to take care of them during the day while Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Nell were working. She didn't mind taking Caleb as if he was her Grandson since Eric and Nell's parents were away. So Deeks hadn't had a chance to teach his son how to surf but today was the perfect day. It was a sunny and hot day, and by Deeks' research the waves would be just fine to teach a 6-year-old. "But daddy it's not summer…" JT's smiled started to fade and was replaced by a confused expression.

"You're not on holidays anymore but you know daddy surfs almost every morning the whole year right?" Deeks asked.

"Yes…"

"Then today we're surfing together, what do you think?"

"It will be so cool! And on Monday I'll tell Caleb and my other friends and they will know you're the coolest dad!" JT grinned and a sense of pride took over Deeks.

"Kiddo, how about some breakfast now and then we'll get ready to go to the beach?" Kensi asked as she picked JT from the counter and put him on the ground. He nodded and ran to his spot.

Kensi and Deeks followed him. "Oww!... You got me a Twinkie for our anniversary Deeks!" Kensi pointed out, sarcastically but happy.

"That's just the beginning Princess… It's our 7th anniversary, that's just the first surprise. You know how it works Fern, you always get as much surprises as the number of years you spend with that ring on your finger and your fantastic husband." His grin couldn't get any bigger as they sat down and started eating.

"I'll be waiting for that…" Her voice was a slightly suggestive tone. Deeks just winked at her.

**XX**

_THE BEACH…_

Kensi was lying in her towel sunbathing while watching Deeks teaching JT. Deeks had brought his wetsuit and the wetsuit and surfboard they had bought for Justin. Kensi couldn't help but think of how cute her son looked in that wetsuit that was so similar to his father's.

After half hour outside the water learning the basics, almost an hour on the water and a hand full of waves that had been able to catch (okay, sort of!), JT started to get tired, so he and Deeks went back to their towels next to Kensi. "Mom I'm hungry." JT said lying down in his _Spiderman_ towel.

Kensi took a package of his favorite cookies and handed it to him, "Don't eat too much Justin, we're having lunch when we leave the beach. Okay sweetheart?"

JT just nodded and putting one of the cookies in his mouth. "Hey kiddo did you like surfing today?" Deeks asked while stealing one of his son's cookies and grinning.

"I loved it Daddy! It was soooo cool!" There was a huge smile on JT's face that made Deeks feel proud and complete. Who would've thought he and Kensi would be in this situation after all they had been through… Thinking back on their life together, Deeks remembered everything: they met undercover and then Hetty hired Deeks as LAPD-NCIS liaison. Kensi and Deeks became partners and for years they denied their 'thing', they denied their love for each other. In the meanwhile, Kensi kissed him undercover and right before Deeks was tortured by Sidorov for saving Sam, he kissed her. That time they weren't undercover and it was so much more passionate than the first one. When Kensi learned that Deeks had been made a hostage, it clicked. She had to save him, she had to tell him the teasing and bantering had led her into thinking about their 'thing' as something more serious. The torture changed him in more ways than one. His body still has scars from that time and from time to time he still has nightmares. But she helped him, she stood by him for him to get better. And after a lot of thinking and talking (finally they were talking!), they finally decided to give their 'thing' a chance. So on April 6th 2014, they went on their first real date and ever since that night, they couldn't let go of each other again. Now they are celebrating their 7th anniversary and they have a wonderful kid that had inherited so much from both of them.

"We have to do it again then, what do you think?" Deeks recovered from his thoughts.

"Tomorrow?" JT grinned hopefully.

Deeks chuckled but shook his head, "No kiddo, not tomorrow. Tonight you're sleeping in Grandma's house remember?"

"Yes. Can Caleb come too?" He turned to Kensi and asked.

"I don't think so sweetie… Maybe you can call him and ask if he wants to go to the park tomorrow before we pick you up. What do you think?" She smiled.

"Cool! Can I call him when we get to Grandma's house?" Justin asked and Kensi nodded.

**XX**

_6.00pm – Julia Feldman's House_

After heading for lunch, Kensi, Deeks and JT went to the theater to see the movie he had been asking to see for so long. Now Deeks was parking the car in front of his mother-in-law's house. He glanced through the rearview mirror, Justin was in the backseat asleep and twitching his nose, he sure was tired but happy. Then he looked over at Kensi, she too was sleeping. What Deeks found curious about his wife was her sheepish smile and the place where her left hand rested. She had it carefully placed in her belly, just the way she used to when… _No! It can't be… She's not…, _Deeks thought as a smile grew at the sight before him. Suddenly her eyes slid open and she looked him in the eyes.

"You do know you're staring, right?" Kensi asked with a yawn.

"Yes I do. Is there a problem on staring at my beautiful wife when she's sleeping like an angel?" Deeks grinned.

Kensi just smiled, leaned in and kissed him softly. When they pulled back she said, "I love you too Deeks." And with that she opened her door and opened JT's door to wake him up. Deeks smiled shaking his head and got out of the car too. He opened the trunk and took Justin's go bag out.

When he reached Kensi, JT was already awake and getting out of their SUV. "You tired champ?" Deeks asked messing with his son's shaggy hair.

"No!" Justin answered rather quickly. When he saw his parents frowning he felt the need to justify his answer with was seemed obvious. "You never look tired after surf Dad. So I'm not ti-tired…" He let out a yawn and both Deeks and Kensi chuckled. He was fighting the sleepiness that had a hold on him. The three started walking to the front door.

"You know what? When I started surfing I was young too and during the first years I was always tired when I got home. After some time I got used to my muscles being sore after two and sometimes three hours on the water. You'll get used to it too, you'll see buddy!" Deeks encouraged his son.

"You really think that Daddy?" JT looked up at Deeks with hope in his eyes. Deeks knew his answer was important to his kid…

"Yeah kiddo! Then you and me and Mommy can spend our beach days on the water surfing!"

"Mommy too?" Justin showed a cheeky smile to Kensi and that's when she stepped in.

"Yes! Mommy can surf too…" She grinned.

"But I've never seen you surf!" The 6-year-old was truly surprised.

"Yeah that's because Daddy is afraid I'm better than he is!" Kensi stuck out her tongue to Deeks.

"Sure princess…" Deeks shot back.

They were now on the doorstep of Julia's house and Kensi knocked. Not a minute after Julia Feldman opened the door with this huge smile on her face waiting for them. "Good evening kids!"

"Hi mom!" "Grandma!" "Hey Julia." They greeted as JT hugged his grandmother.

"Come inside guys!" Julia stepped back to give them space to get in the house. "Do you want to eat something?"

"No, thanks Julia. We have to go, our reservations are until 8pm and we still have to go home and change." Deeks excused themselves.

"Thanks for staying with him tonight Mom." Kensi showed her mother a thankful smile.

"You know it's a pleasure Kensi. Whenever you need, I'm here sweetheart." Julia answered with a smile of her own.

After that, Kensi and Deeks said goodbye and headed home near their favorite beach.

**XX**

_DEEKS AND KENSI'S HOUSE_

Deeks parked the SUV in front of their house. They had bought that house when they decided to move in together, a year and a half after starting dating. It was a beautiful cozy house with 2 floors. A master bedroom with a private bathroom, other three smaller rooms, another two bathrooms and a study on the second floor and downstairs they had a large living room, where the stairs were placed, and a bathroom that occupied half of the space and the other half had the dining room and the kitchen, with the door to the garage, together. Outside there was the garage where they kept the surfboards, Kensi's motorcycle and one of their cars, most likely Deeks' because he only used it when he got up earlier to surf with Eric. The dining room had big windows that opened to their backyard with a few steps that led to the beach were they could see the sunset every day. That was the beach where Deeks proposed as well.

Kensi got out of the car and Deeks followed. She opened the trunk, took the towels and Justin's toys out and closed the trunk while Deeks unchained the surfboard and grabbed the wetsuits from the ceiling. Together they started walking to the front door.

Already inside, Kensi was wondering what she should wear for the night while she took her t-shirt, leaving herself with her bikini top and her shorts. She was used to Deeks' surprises on their anniversary but the only problem was she always had to trust him when it came to her clothes. So she put the towels outside on the bench and walking back inside she figured Deeks had gone to the bedroom to get ready since the garage door was open and Kensi could see the surfboard and the wetsuits inside. Her eyes widened and she ran upstairs automatically, Deeks was picking her outfit!

**XX**

_AN: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. Not that I have been busy with school or something similar, I have been enjoying my vacations now that I'm on my beach house. I don't know if you guys know this place called Baleal here in Portugal (great place to surf and party too!) but I tell you what, this is definitely my summer addiction! The bad thing is I don't have Internet access here 24/7, so it's hard to write and update right away. Once I go back home, I'll be able to update my stories quickly. _

_Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I had to split it in two parts because it was too big. So I have good news: not only do I have this chapter for you today, I also have the next one! As always, send me your thoughts, suggestions, whatever you want to tell me =)_

_Stay Awesome,_

_R.O_


	4. 7 Years & Something More - Part II

Chapter 4 – 7 Years & Something More – Part II

Once upstairs, Kensi made her way to their bedroom already thinking he would pick something she didn't feel like wearing. When she entered the room she didn't see him but something else caught her eye. Hanging on her closet door there was a gorgeous navy blue dress that matched Deeks' eyes. Taking a closer look she realized it was that dress she had seen a few weeks before when she went out on a girls' afternoon with Nell and Paris while Deeks, Eric and Callen had stayed at Deeks and Kensi's house with Justin and Caleb. Yes, Paris Summerskill, Callen's girlfriend for the past 6 years and their work colleague for the past 4 years. Deeks must have asked one of them if she had liked any dress from that afternoon. It was a simple dress though, it would fit perfectly on her body. It was a summer dress, which means it was rather light, it ended on her mid-thigh and was strapless. She got closer to the dress and took it in her hands without taking it from the closet when she felt him.

"So, do you like it?" Deeks asked putting his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder and placing sweet kisses in her neck. Kensi knew he was shirtless because she could feel his toned muscles against her now bare back.

Kensi turned around in his embrace and faced him, smiling. "I love it and I love you! Thank you Deeks." He looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately. Every time it felt like the first time they kissed, in that mission undercover as Justin and Melissa.

"I love you too Fern. And I'm glad I still know your tastes." He smirked.

She glanced over her shoulder at the dress and then looked back at Deeks. "It was them, right? Nell and Paris?" Kensi asked with a smirk of her own.

"No..." He lied and she put her hands on her hips frowning. "Okay…maybe and _just_ maybe…I might have asked the girls if you liked any of the dresses. But Princess I still have five other surprises…" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You do? And what surprises are those…?" Kensi whispered in his ear in a sultry tone wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You'll see… Well do want to take a shower together? I think we still have time…" Deeks suggested but she shook her head and started heading to the bathroom.

"If we take a shower together now, there is no way we'll make it to dinner lover boy." Kensi pointed out. She was telling the truth: if they took a shower together they would probably end up in their bed enjoying themselves.

"Alright then. Look closely when you get out of your shower Wifey!" And with that he took off going downstairs leaving Kensi rather confused. She just shrugged and went to their bathroom to take a quick shower before putting on her new dress.

**XX**

Kensi kept wondering during her shower what Deeks had meant with 'look closely'. Finally when she finished, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. When she lifted her head she saw it, on top of the towel cabinet stood a black box with a red lace. Kensi got closer just like she had done with her dress and saw a small card with her name. She realized it was Deeks' handwriting as soon as she unfolded it.

**_Kens, you'll never realize how lucky you made me! I love you and I love Justin and I love our life. I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the whole world! Thank you for putting up with me for the past 7 years. Here it the third and the sexiest of them all. Oops! Sorry! I know…YOU are the sexiest of them all, I know Fern! Wear this tonight, I know how much you love this kind of things!_**

**_Love, Deeks_**

What the hell? What could that be? Kensi looked again to the box and everything made sense now. In one of the corners of the box she read Victoria's Secret. She quickly opened it and smirked: it was lingerie that she would definitely wear tonight and tease him about it during the whole dinner. It was so sexy, definitely chosen by a man…no, scratch that! Definitely chosen by Deeks. The only man who would know the size, the color and the perfect model for her.

Kensi put it on promptly and then ran back to the bedroom to grab the dress before Deeks could see that she was on the lingerie he had given to her.

**XX**

In the meanwhile, Deeks was in the living room running around to check every pocket of every jacket he owned to find the fourth surprise for Kensi. Before that he had been in the garage cleaning JT's surfboard and washing their wetsuits to hang them in the backyard.

When he heard the water turning off he was going back inside to start his search and giving Kensi some time for her to find her lingerie and put on her dress too. Finally he found what he was looking for and opened the small box once again. Everything was in place and perfect. He went back to their room to give it to her the last thing to finish her outfit. And she would melt after he explained what it meant to him.

**XX**

He entered the room and she was just finishing zipping her dress. Deeks was completely stunned due to the sight before him. Kensi had dried her hair and her long brown hair fell with its natural curls gently on her back. The beautiful dress fitted perfectly and exactly where it should fit and she was now putting on her, also navy blue, high heels. _When did I get so lucky? I lost the count on how many times I have to thank Hetty!_, Deeks thought as he leaned on the nearest wall to steady himself. He was hiding the little box behind his back and when Deeks saw her completely ready he approached her, "Are you ready Sunshine?"

Kensi turned around and saw his trademark smirk and his hands behind his back, she returned the grin. "I think I am. What do you think?" She asked and spun around showing him an innocent smile when she finished. Her makeup was minimal and yet perfect.

"You look…" Deeks got even closer to her and put his hands around her waist, "…beautiful! Better yet, scratch that… You **_are_** perfect!" And with that he closed the space between them as their lips connected in a mettlesome kiss.

Suddenly she felt something being pressed in her back and pulled back. She looked into his eyes before asking, "What is that behind my back Deeks?"

"Surprise number four…" He showed her the box in his hands. "I hope you like it." He said as he opened the box. Her eyes lit up as she saw the necklace carefully placed in the box.

"It's… It's beautiful Deeks! Thank you." Kensi said taking the necklace in her hands. The necklace had a chain and at the end there was a small cage with a bird inside. So simple, so beautiful, so perfect…so Kensi. That's what Deeks thought when he saw it the week before.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked and she nodded. He told her to turn around and as he was putting the necklace on he explained, "I saw it the other day and I just thought it was perfect for you. You love simple things and yet they're so graceful. I thought…you could think about that little bird as my heart…"

That seemed to confuse her and at the same time she was mesmerized. "What do you mean?" Kensi asked when she turned to face him once again.

"I want you to keep this forever…My heart is that bird and you are that little cage, what I mean is…my heart will be yours forever." Deeks grinned and she kissed him one more time before he pulled back excusing himself. "Well I need to take a shower and get dressed or else anyone who sees us together will think I'm trying to rob you Princess!" He went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Kensi laughed and when she stopped she simply couldn't help to smile like a fool when it came to this kind of little Deeks' things.

**XX**

"Where are we going?" Kensi asked when they got in the car all ready. She was in her gorgeous dress and her new necklace while Deeks had put on her favorite outfit: navy blue shirt matching her dress, black vest and black suit pants. He looked…_irresistible!_ Not that Kensi would ever admit it to him.

"Hmmm… I don't know… Where do you feel like going?" Deeks asked back with his cocky smile. She raised her eyebrow. There was no way he hadn't plans for the night.

"How about some place familiar, a place we know well?" She suggested innocently thinking about her favorite restaurant near the Santa Monica Pier. Kensi was definitely not feeling like going to one of those fancy restaurants placed in Beverly Hills or Hollywood Hills.

_Nailed it!,_ Deeks thought. As he started the car he answered her, "Then what do you think about going to that one restaurant that has and I quote it, the 'best cheesecake ever invented!'. That sounds good to you?"

Kensi's smile widened when she heard that. It was like Deeks had read her thoughts. "My favorite restaurant? That sounds really good beach boy!" She said and he took her left hand in his squeezing it lightly.

"You know what that means?" Deeks glanced over at her quickly to see her nodding. "You still have two surprises waiting for you Sugar Bear!"

After that they continued their ride with easy talk about their others anniversaries. On the first one, when Kensi decided she was ready to have a little mutant ninja assassin, they were sitting in a fancy restaurant Deeks had chosen. The second one they spent with Justin, who was four months old. The third was just like the second anniversary. By the fourth year they started to go out alone again while Justin would stay with Julia. Those memories just made them grin like fools as their fingers intertwined. And after dinner Kensi would make this year just as memorable as the other six.

**XX**

Two hours went by after they entered the small restaurant that had a view to the ocean where the sun set. They were sitting in the corner of the restaurant, near the window. Kensi and Deeks ordered, the food came to the table, they ate and now they were waiting for the dessert Kensi loved some much. The best strawberry cheesecake she claimed she had ever eaten! There were times Deeks would pass by that place to take home some of that strawberry cheesecake just because he knew how Kensi loved it…well and then Justin started to love it too!

By that time Kensi felt like it was time to tell Deeks. They had spent the whole night flirting and bantering but now she just needed to make him happy as she knew he would be. So she reached for his hands and took them in her own, "Hey Deeks," she called to get his full attention and his eyes locked with hers. "Do you really have those seven surprises for me?"

Deeks smiled at her, "Yes I do baby doll. I always have. And you will love the next ones!" He answered.

"Then maybe you could-uh…keep one of them for next year. What do you think?" Kensi suggested. The waiter stopped next to them with the cheesecake.

"Why Kens?" He asked after the waiter left and he was looking…confused.

"Because I have this big surprise for you and it's only fair if we exchange seven presents between the two of us…" She explained but couldn't help the smile on her face anymore.

He stroke her hands when he saw that smile forming in her lips, that smile he had fallen in love with… "Alright then… But you have to tell me what the surprise is now. Care to share Princess?"

"Well… Do you remember that week in July when we were in Brazil and we had lots and lot-"

"Oh yeah! I remember that week like it was yesterday… We had… We had a lot of _fun_ Fern!" Deeks wiggled his eyebrows and Kensi giggled like a teenager.

"Yeah lover boy… So what I was trying to say is that… After that I started feeling weird, I guess, almost sick. So when I tried to figure out what it was, I found out I am pregnant again!" There it was, she finally said it. She was so happy with being pregnant again and by the way his eyes lit up at her words Deeks was pretty damn happy too.

"Really?" He got up suddenly and walked over to her with the biggest grin she had seen on his face since JT was born. The only thing Kensi was able to do was return the smile and nod before Deeks hugged her and made her stand up to pick her up and spin her around with joy. He put her down and kissed her. His life couldn't get better than this. "When did you find out?" He asked when he sat back down.

"2 weeks ago, I'm 7 weeks pregnant Deeks. It matches that exact week and now we're having a baby again!" Kensi was so excited with being a Mom again because she wasn't afraid anymore. With Justin everything went great and Deeks would always be there for her, to help her.

And then it hit him, "So that's why would've been so hungry all the time, more than usual, and I wake up in the middle of the night when I hear you in the bathroom throwing up and today…" Deeks trailed off.

"Today? What happened today?"

"When we got to your Mom's house… You were asleep and so was Justin. I looked at him and then I looked at you. You had your hand on your belly. I had seen you do that before and then I remembered…you used to do it all the time when you were pregnant with Justin. Absentmindedly I guess…" He explained. Kensi smiled once more.

"Really? I didn't know I did that… Well I have an appointment next Friday, do you want to go with me Hubby?"

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of not going Fern!" He took her hands in his again squeezing them.

**XX**

After leaving the diner, Kensi and Deeks walked on the beach hand-in-hand for a while. Now they were in their car heading back home. Kensi remembered something that worried her and she wanted to ask Deeks, who was head over heels with the idea of being a Dad for the second time. Maybe this time, he could have his little girl!

"Baby, can I ask you something?" She reached for his right hand.

"Anything princess." He said lightly.

"Can we wait to tell Justin about his baby brother or sister?" She finally blurted out after a few silent minutes.

"Why Kens?" He asked when he stopped the car in front of the house and turned to her.

"Because I don't want him to get his hopes up and then… What if something happens and I… and I lose-" Kensi trailed off and looked away. She was definitely not afraid of being pregnant and becoming a parent of two wonderful kids. But she realized the cause of her nervousness was this thought that just wouldn't go away. This baby wasn't planned but she was loving these news. Kensi was already 43 and this was a risky pregnancy. The thought of losing the baby was…terrifying!

They got out of the car and he walked over to her to make her happier.

"Kens? Kensi, baby, look at me please." Deeks asked her. And when she finally did look with teary eyes, he continued, "Princess we can wait until you feel ready to tell him. But please, please don't think like that. You'll be fine, we'll be fine and she will be fine." Deeks reassured her by placing his hand on her abdomen.

"Or _he_." Kensi reminded him. The smile was growing on her face once again.

"See? Made you smile again!" Deeks said grinning.

"Thank you Deeks. For everything." She said and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too Fern. So are you ready for the last surprise?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"And what surprise is that?" They were standing in the doorstep and Deeks was opening the door. He stepped aside to let her go inside and he followed, then he closed the door behind him.

Deeks made her turn around and kissed her. Kensi deepened the kiss and picked her up holding her thighs as she locked her legs around his waist. Deeks turned around and pushed her carefully against the door. Kensi pulled back from the fiery kiss. There was desire and lust in both Deeks and Kensi's eyes. "How about a snuggle session with your charming, hot and awesome husband?"

"Just snuggle?" She whispered in his ear in that sultry tone he loved. Kensi started trailing kisses along his lips, his jaw line, his neck…

"Okay, maybe something more!"

**XX**

_And here's the second part. I hope you like this one. I'll give a preview to the ones who review ;)_

_Stay Awesome,_

_R.O_


	5. I'm Sorry Doctor, What Did You Say?

Chapter 5 – I'm Sorry Doctor, What Did You Say?

"What about Jeffrey for a boy?" Deeks suggested when she sat down next to him.

"No. That name always reminds me of those jerks who go clubbing just to pick up girls. I don't want our kid to be a womanizer." Kensi stated as she snuggled against Deeks' chest as they watched trashy TV.

"Really? Then how will deal with the girls that can't resist his charm when he grows up like his father?"

Kensi turned to him, raising an eyebrow, but then she snorted. "AH! If he grows like his father, the easiest thing for the girls will be resist is charm – or the lack of it!"

"You couldn't resist his father's charm Fern!" Deeks shot back and before she could answer he kissed her.

When they pulled back Kensi showed him a failed expression of indignation, "I already told that's because I carry a gun!" But she didn't deny she hadn't resisted his charm.

Kensi and Deeks had been sitting on the couch resting for the past two hours. During that time they had been discussing baby names, something they had been doing every evening since the previous weekend, after putting Justin to bed. It was Thursday night and in a few hours they would know why the doctor had called them before the proper time. Kensi was kind of nervous but Deeks would always manage to calm her down. This thing of choosing names seemed to help. It helped Kensi thinking of a bright future and distracted her from her worries.

They returned to watch TV in a comfortable silence until Kensi let out a yawn. Deeks kissed the top of her head before asking, "Let's go to bed Princess?"

Kensi nodded and they stood up ready to go upstairs. She started walking sleepily and Deeks just stood there admiring her. His partner, his best friend, his wife, the mother of his children…his everything. Suddenly he felt the urge to tell her all that, so he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed sweet kisses on her cheek and her neck and her shoulder. "Do you know how much I love you Kensi Marie Blye?"

Kensi turned around in his embrace, Deeks kissed her and she smiled. "What was that for?"

"I don't need to have a reason to tell my Wonder Woman fantastic and badass wife that I love her do I?" His grin was huge and contagious.

"I love you too Deeks." This time was Kensi who kissed Deeks. "Now let's go to bed Shaggy!" She smirked when he turned around. She just smacked his ass and ran away upstairs for him not to try revenge on her. Kensi knew she would pay for that later though.

**XX**

"Good morning everyone!" Deeks said as he and Kensi entered the bullpen. Sam, Callen and Paris were already there and lifted their heads to see who had talked. Of course it was Deeks, he was the only person who would come happy to work with a long day of reports in front of him. He then went to get some coffee for him and Kensi.

"Hey guys!" Kensi greeted them after dumping her bag next to her desk and sinking in her chair waiting for Deeks.

"Morning!" The others greeted.

Deeks came back to his desk after giving Kensi her coffee and a donut he had for her. Sitting down he tried to get his teammates to talk. "So, what are you doing this weekend guys?"

"What's with you Deeks? You have been carrying that grin since Monday, anything you want to share with us?" Callen asked after observing that unfamiliar smile all week.

Deeks looked at Kensi and quickly understood that her pregnancy wasn't supposed to be mentioned, at least not right now. In his eyes she saw that he knew what she meant so she relaxed a bit and leaned back on her chair to hear what her husband was about to say. "You know Callen… Life's great. Think about it with me: We catch the bad guys to make this world a better place. And then there are lucky people and extremely lucky people. I'm clearly extremely lucky 'cause I get to go home at the end of the day with that amazing woman over there," Deeks said pointing at Kensi who was slightly blushed, "and see my awesome son who tells me I'm the coolest Dad in the world." He finished with a proud smile on his face not only because all he had just said was true but also because he was capable of lying to Sam and Callen without being caught in the middle.

Sam looked back down at his computer and just said, "Yeah? Wait until he hits puberty!" He knew what he was talking about. His daughter had already started walking through that rough patch they call 'Adolescence'! And it was rough for parents too but Sam was pretty sure that for girls it was way more complicated than with boys.

The team continued their small talk until they finally started working hard on those reports minutes after.

**XX**

It was lunch time which meant time for Kensi's appointment. Deeks could tell there was no way Kensi couldn't be more anxious than in their way to the doctor's office that afternoon. He glanced at her before putting his eyes back on the road and taking Kensi's left hand in his giving it a squeeze. "Hey, what's wrong Princess?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Kensi tried. Even after all these years and after all their history together, when nothing was fine she would still insist that she was fine.

"Kens, tell me again how long have we known each other?"

"Okay Deeks, you win that one…" A few moments of silence and then a deep breath. "I'm just…nervous, I guess." She finally let out.

Deeks gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Princess, don't worry. I'm sure it's just a check-up appointment. It will be fine okay?" He looked at her again showing her a kind smile.

Kensi returned the smile and their fingers intertwined.

**XX**

"Kensi Marie Deeks Blye." They heard the nurse's voice and both Kensi and Deeks rose from their chairs quickly and headed to the room where the doctor would be waiting for them.

In the very bright room there was a young woman, maybe in her thirties, sitting in a wheeled chair near a bed next to a bunch of machines and a big monitor for the ultrasounds. "Hello Kensi!" The doctor turned around greeting Kensi and finally Deeks took a real look at her. Her long blonde hair was hanging on a ponytail and the bright blue eyes smiling in content with the sight of Kensi. She looked at Deeks then and stuck out her hand. "And you must be the husband. I'm Doctor Kate Adams. I'll be taking good care of Kensi during her pregnancy." She smiled.

Deeks shook her hand and returned the smile, "Hi, Marty Deeks." Kensi must have talked about him on her first appointment.

"So Kensi, let's lay down and prepare for the ultrasound shall we?" Dr. Kate asked.

Kensi did as she was told and lifted her T-shirt as Deeks stood next to her stroking her hair. "Doctor, why did you call us here before the date we had set on the last appointment?"

"Well Kensi," the doctor stated the ultrasound and a blurred image appeared in the monitor, "when you came here the last time I told you everything was fine with the baby and everything _is_ fine. The thing is I saw your ultrasound again and I heard two heartbeats and that's why I called you here sooner." Dr. Adams watched as the parents' faces grew in confusion.

"What do you mean Doc.?" Deeks asked finally.

"Look here," she pointed to the monitor, "see there? Two little figures in there? If you listen closely you can hear two distinct heartbeats. That means, now answering your question Marty, you are pregnant with twins Kensi." Dr. Kate's smile grew as she delivered the news and finished the ultrasound.

Kensi's eyes went wide with the word 'twins' and her face was almost as white as the wall behind her. _Twins? How the hell did we do that?, _she thought.

Deeks couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. _Twins? That's so cool! And there's a possibility that we're having two girls!, _he thought.

"I'm sorry doctor, what did you say?" Kensi asked utterly astonished.

"You're having twins. Now, it is still too early to know their gender but maybe in two months we'll be able to know." The doctor explained.

"Wow…twins." Kensi muttered. The thought of having not one but _two_ human beings growing inside of her was finally settling on her mind. And it didn't sound bad at all. Maybe they could have the little girl Deeks always wanted.

"I'll give you two some minutes while I'm in the other room for the photos and schedule our next consult." Dr. Kate excused herself and left, leaving Deeks and Kensi alone.

Kensi pulled her shirt back down and then looked at Deeks. His smile couldn't be any bigger as he kept staring at the monitor as if, magically, the image of their twins would appear again out of a sudden. "Do you think we can handle this? Twins?" She asked and that seemed to get him out of his trance.

"You're Wonder Woman Kens! You can bet me at _almost_ everything we do together, you can knock out guys twice your size plus you have ME right next to you. I'm sure we'll be alright with twins Princess." And with that he smiled again and kissed her passionately.

They pulled back and he rested his forehead against hers, "We'll be alright." Kensi said and smiled.

A few minutes later Dr. Kate Adams returned to the room with two photos in her hand and the same sympathetic smile on her face. "Have you recovered from the shock yet Kensi?"

Kensi felt herself blushing a bit, "Yeah, I'm glad I'm not alone this time."

"That's good. Okay, I have here their first photos," she said giving them to Deeks who thanked, "and next appointment will be on October 10th, it will be a Thursday."

They bid their goodbyes and left the office. Deeks couldn't stop grinning at the photos not even when they got closer to Kensi's SUV. "Want me to drive so you can drool over those pics a little bit more Lover Boy?" Kensi asked playfully.

Deeks looked at her, still grinning, "No," he said handing her photos, "you can drool over them now while I drive Honey." He pecked her lips and unlocked the car. Soon they were back on the road heading towards OSP where the lunch Callen had picked up for the team would be waiting for them.

**XX**

"Can we tell them now?" Callen, Sam and Paris heard the voice of a 5 year old asking his mommy, **oops scratch that – **they heard _Deeks _asking Kensi as they got closer to the bullpen.

"Alright, now that we know everything's fine, we can tell them Deeks."

"Tell us what?" Callen asked when they entered the bullpen with two huge smiles on their faces.

Kensi and Deeks shared a look and she nodded. "Well we were out today because Kensi had to go to an appointment." Deeks started.

"What's wrong?" Paris asked worry spreading all over her face.

"Nothing's wrong…" Kensi reassured. "I went to the appointment because I'm pregnant and…"

"We're having twins!" Deeks couldn't help himself from saying the words as his grin grew wide.

The other three agents were silent for far too long so Kensi figured one of them should speak. "Hey Deeks, do you have a camera? We should really take a photo of their faces!"

"I know right? Their expressions are priceless!" Deeks laughed.

As the shock passed, Paris was the first one to congratulate them, then Sam and finally Callen. They all hugged the couple and smiled along with them until Hetty appeared behind the five of them. "Congratulations on your new acquisitions!" She greeted.

"Thank you Hetty!" Kensi and Deeks said in unison.

"Oh and Kensi, dear, you'll be on desk duty when your second trimester begins." Hetty began to walk away.

Kensi rolled her and sighed. Deeks tried to comfort her, "Baby think like this, you'll be out in field again in no time. You'll see." He kissed her forehead.

**XX**

The afternoon had gone really well, Deeks and Kensi had been upstairs at ops to tell the news to Nell and Eric who were really happy for the other couple and the team had finished their delayed reports.

It was 7.30 and Kensi was on her way to Julia Feldman's house while Deeks had gone home earlier to take Monty to the vet. The poor dog was becoming sicker every day and they knew he wouldn't last much longer but still they had to try.

Kensi parked outside her mother's house and knocked. In a minute her mother opened the door with a big smile on her face, as always. "Hi sweetie." She greeted as she hugged Kensi then noticed Deeks wasn't with her. "Kensi, where's Marty?"

"Oh he had to go with Monty to the vet. He's really sick I don't think he'll survive until the end of the year." Kensi explained with sadness in her voice. Throughout the years living with Deeks and Monty she had became closer and closer to that furry butt and now it was sad to see him like that. Kensi knew though that not only Deeks but also JT would be heartbroken. She then tried to cheer herself up. "Where's JT mom?"

Julia understood that Kensi didn't feel like talking about Monty so she answered her question. "He was really hungry around seven so I made dinner for the two of us. We were about to start eating. I didn't know how long you guys would take."

"It's fine. I still don't know what Marty and I are having for dinner." Kensi grinned with the news she had to deliver to her mother. "Mom, there's something you should know. We decided not to tell Justin right away though…"

"What? What's wrong Kensi?" Julia's smile had faded and had been replaced by a serious face, waiting for something bad to come out of her daughter's mouth. "What happened?"

Kensi felt her mother tense and took her hand in hers. "Relax mom… It's a good thing this time." She reassured Julia who nodded as if to tell her to continue. "2 weeks ago I found out… I found out I'm pregnant and today we went to an appointment the doctor told us we're…having twins!"

"What? Are you for real dear?" Julia asked with her eyes wide open in both happiness and disbelief. Kensi nodded unable to answer without the tears that were welling in her eyes coming out. "That's great Kensi. Congratulations!"

"Thanks mom. We're really happy too."

"But tell me honey, why aren't you telling Justin now?" Julia looked in Kensi's eyes

Julia saw in her mismatched eyes worry and fear, suddenly she knew exactly why her daughter was not jumping and telling her 6 year old son that he was getting two baby brothers or sisters. "Mom, I'm 43… And they are twins… This is not exactly the safest pregnancy and I'm afraid that something… happens and JT gets heartbroken. Plus, there is this whole thing with Monty, which is already hard for him, you know…" Julia took Kensi into a warm embrace, one of those only Moms know how to pull out.

"I understand sweetie… But you'll be fine, the babies will be fine and Justin will be a big brother in no time. You'll see." Julia said rubbing Kensi's back. No one was more thankful than Kensi for finally meeting with her mother again after 15 years of silence. It felt good to have her Mom beside her.

Kensi pulled away and looked at Julia as she wiped some tears that were streaming down her face. "Yeah, we'll figure this out… Now, where is my little surfer?" She asked loud enough for JT to hear and the smile was back on her face when he answered.

"I'm here Mommy!" His voice came from the kitchen. _I'll never get enough of his surfer drawl, _Kensi thought.

**XX**

_AN: The weather here and the result of the last two chapters are simply great. That combined with your kind reviews just make me write faster! So here's the fifth chapter =)_

_What I wanted you to do for the next chapters though it will be cool: I want you guys to suggest little moments you would like to see and if you want, suggest names for the twins (I have some ideas about them but I'd like to know what do you think about these things)_

_As always, your thoughts are appreciated and I always try to answer to every single one of you! =)_

**_Stay Awesome,_**

**_Rita_**


	6. A Nightmare & A New Case

Chapter 6 – A Nightmare & A New Case

_Friday, October 25__th__ - Week 14 – 3 months and a half_

He knocked quietly. When there was no answer he tried the handle, it wasn't locked. Opening it carefully he noticed it was really dark in there so he decided to play safe. "Mommy?" JT was holding his teddy bear, Fred, and standing in the doorway of his parents' bedroom that was now completely open.

Kensi was fast asleep when she heard that sleepy yet scared voice. It startled her and made her open her eyes instantly. Deeks followed and when he got up, she was already knelt in front of the 6 year old.

"What happened baby?" Kensi asked as she wiped a tear from her son's face.

"Nigh-nightmare mommy…" JT managed to say whilst sobbing and hugging his mother, placing his head on her shoulder. "You were lea-leaving me." He was now crying harder.

Kensi started to rub his back, murmuring soft words to calm him down. "Little prince, look at me." She said forcing Justin to look at her by putting her hand on his chin. His eyes were full of tears. "Daddy and I will never leave you, okay?" Justin didn't answer. "Okay honey?" He nodded and she kissed his cheek.

Deeks couldn't help but think how his kid was so much like Kensi. If something scared him, he would try to ignore it as long as he could and avoid conversations until one of them made him open up. _Like mother like son_, Deeks thought.

Finally after a few minutes JT calmed down and Kensi pulled back from the hg. "Do you want to stay here with Mommy and Daddy for the rest of the night?" She asked him.

Justin nodded and Deeks picked him up. "Come here buddy!" He put him down in the middle of the bed and lied down next to him. Before Kensi lied down next to them to cuddle with Justin she looked at the hours – _6 am – _She smiled to herself, _Perfect, we still have an hour until the alarm goes off._

**XX**

"They're still not here?" Callen asked Sam when he came back from the gym with Paris.

"Nope. But don't worry, I'm sure nothing happened partner." Sam reassured looking up from his laptop.

"What if someth-" Callen was interrupted by footsteps and gasps.

"Morning guys!" Kensi and Deeks said in unison.

Once again Sam looked up at them and so did Paris and Callen. "Did you jog to work?" Paris asked grinning.

"AH! We wish… Unfortunately JT had a nightmare… And we had only an hour to sleep after we calmed him down… And then overslept and we had to run around to drop him in school on time which caused our delay." Deeks managed to say through gasps and deep breaths.

"Anyway, is there a new case yet?" Kensi asked desperate to work on one last case before she started her second trimester aka desk duty.

Sam opened his mouth to answer but Eric's whistle was faster than him. "Come on guys! We have a case."

**XX**

As the five agents walked upstairs they couldn't even guess who would be waiting for them up in ops.

"Look who's here!" Callen was the first to see him and with a big smile on his face he greeted the man in front of them. "What are you doing here man?"

"You know I always come back home Callen!" Nate answered with a smile as big as Callen's all over his face. He stepped forward and pulled the other man into a hug.

Behind Callen was Paris, who had met Nate on his last visit 3 years ago, Sam and finally Kensi and Deeks.

After everyone else greeted and hugged Nate, they were still curious. "Now seriously man, what are you doing here this time?" Sam asked smirking.

"Hetty asked me to help out with this case." Nate answered. "What about you guys, what's new? I heard Nell and Eric's little man is doing just fine, how's yours Kensi?"

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other and then back to Nate. "JT is great and we actually have a surprise." Kensi said with this huge smile on her face.

"What's that?"

"Kensi is pregnant and we're having twins!" Deeks announced and Nate's eyes lit up.

"Congratulations guys!" Nate said and got closer to hug them once again. "I'm really happy for two."

"Now if you're all aware of Mr. Getz presence we may begin our briefing, shall we?" Hetty said after appearing out of nowhere.

_Some things never change…, _Deeks thought.

She passed by the 6 adults that were talking between them and stood next to Eric. "Mr. Beale, if you may." She said gesturing to the big screen.

Eric cleared his throat and started to pull up photos. Photos of three dead women that looked alike. And much to the agents' surprise, they all shared resemblances with none other than Ms. Paris Summerskill. "Meet Kim Dixon – 30 – , Robin Hunt – 33 – and Mackenzie Ryan - 41. These three women were petty officers. Kim served in Afghanistan, Robin was in Iraq and Mackenzie was in the Kosovo War and after that she was sent to Afghanistan as well."

"In the last three weeks they each disappeared in each Saturday of the weeks. The tox scans indicate that they were drugged approximately 2 hours before their deaths. According to the coroner's report, the three of them show traces of sexual abuse but what killed them was the strangulation." Nell continued.

"Wait a second… They all look alike." Callen stated the obvious. "And they all look like…"

"Me." Paris finished and took a deep breath. "Wow that's… odd." Everyone looked at her and she could feel their eyes on her as she kept hers trained on the screen and the three dead women on the photos. "What else do we know about them?" She asked casually.

Once again Eric cleared his throat. "Um-yeah, so they all disappeared from the same club, Exchange LA and none of them was alone in the night of the disappearance. The three of them were easily found the morning after on a beach nearby and the weird part it…they all had some kind of flowers in their hands."

"That can be a sign of regret or remorse. It's usually common among criminals with mental problems. Problems related to their family, if it's a man, probably his mother or sister…" Nate stated and everyone realized why he was there. He was the only one able to draw this serial killer's profile.

"Exchange LA? We were there this summer… Remember Kens?" Deeks turned to his wife with a cheeky smile on his face waiting for a smart response but all she did was poke his side and return the smile with a nod.

"Is there anyone we can talk to?" Kensi asked.

"Uh-yeah… Kim Dixon lived with her parents, Rachel and Patrick. Robin Hunt had her boyfriend, Craig Stewart. And Mackenzie Ryan was married with David Ryan." Nell said. "I'll send the addresses to your phones."

"Hey Nell, is there any suspect yet?" Sam asked.

"Not at moment, no." Nell informed.

"What about surveillance cameras?" Callen pointed out.

"On it!" Eric declared and turned his chair to start typing frantically on his keyboard.

"Alright Deeks, Kensi, you two go to Mackenzie's house, talk to her husband. Sam, you can take Nate to check out Robin's boyfriend while Paris and I will talk to Kim's parents. Eric, Nell, if you find something, let us know." Callen distributed tasks and his coworkers nodded in agreement.

**XX**

**_Kensi and Deeks – Mackenzie Ryan's House_**

They reached Mackenzie's address in less than 15 minutes and were standing in the front door waiting for David Ryan to open. "Good morning." He greeted after opening the door to the two agents. His green eyes were teary, he had been crying just before they arrived.

"Good morning Mr. Ryan. I'm Kensi Blye and this is my partner, Marty Deeks, NCIS." Kensi said with a sympathetic smile. "We'd like to talk to you about wife."

David opened the door wider to let them in. "Of course, please, come in…"

**_Sam and Nate – Robin Hunt's House_**

Sam knocked on the door of Robin's apartment. In a minute Craig Stewart opened the door with a tired look on his face. "You're Craig Stewart, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes that's me. Who are you?" Craig asked in an almost scared tone. It was indeed…strange that a man with Sam's size would know his name. So Sam kept his cool.

"Sam Hanna and Nate Getz, NCIS. We have a few questions about your girlfriend, Robin."

"Sure, I'll tell you anything that may help you find the bastard who took her away from me!" Craig declared clearly furious.

**_Callen and Paris – Kim Dixon's House_**

Kim's parents' house was situated in one of the nicest neighborhoods in Los Angeles. Big houses but seemed like the population there was more like humble families.

_Wouldn't mind living in one of these, _Callen thought when they got out of the car and flicked his eyes over to Paris. The smile on her face said she wouldn't mind either. _Maybe one day…_

Paris knocked on the door and they waited. When the door opened an women maybe in her late fifties with gray hair looked at the two agents with a questioning look.

"Mrs. Dixon?" Paris asked.

"Yes?"

"Agent Callen and Agent Summerskill, NCIS. We're investigating your daughter's murder." Callen said.

"Come inside, my husband is here too."

**_Kensi and Deeks – Mackenzie Ryan's House_**

"…and that's all I know. After that the cops showed up at my door saying they had found my wife in a beach, lifeless." David said and tears started sliding down his cheeks. He wiped them away and took a deep breath to gain strength to continue. "We were… high school sweethearts. What a cliché, right? We basically grew up together, our parents were friends long before we were even born. Then Mackenzie decided to join the Navy and I went to Law school. We tried to keep in touch and when we both came back home we found our way to each other again and two years later we got married." He explained proudly. "That was… 7 years ago. A year la-" David was interrupted by a girl's giggle.

"Daddy! Uncle Ben had to take me back home because my teacher is sick and we don't have school today." The little girl ran to David and hugged him as soon as she entered the house. David smiled genuinely. A man, who Kensi identified as "Uncle Ben" strolled behind her with a Hello Kitty backpack in his hand. Then the girl let go of her father, took her backpack from her uncle and ran upstairs.

"Hey Dave… If you want, I can take care of her until lunch..." Ben trailed off when he saw Kensi and Deeks in the living room.

"Agent Blye, Agent Deeks, this is my brother, Benjamin." David presented. "Ben, these are Agent Kensi Blye and Agent Marty Deeks, NCIS. They're here to talk about Mackenzie…"

"Oh… Nice to meet you." Ben said shaking hands with them and then turned to his brother and spoke quietly. "If you want I can look after her and then-"

"No, it's fine. I'm staying here today." David cut him off.

"Alright, then I'll meet you at lunch. See you later."

"Bye." David said and two seconds later his daughter was downstairs once again. "Soph, come here please." He called and the girl entered the living room. "Say hi to Agent Blye and Agent Deeks." David said when the girl approached the adults.

"Hi. I'm Sophie." She waved. "What's your name?" Sophie asked Deeks.

"I'm Marty and this here is Kensi." He answered.

"Daddy can he play with me?" Sophie asked David. Her blonde hair was in two braids in each side of her head.

"I'm sure Marty is very busy sweetie." David answered so Sophie turned to Deeks.

"Are you?" The little girl looked at him with shinny blue eyes. _Honestly, how can I say 'no' to these eyes?, _Deeks thought.

So he looked at Kensi with puppy dog eyes of his own as if asking if he could. The person she saw in those eyes, however, wasn't Deeks. It was Justin. She nodded, it was better if the kid was distracted while she finished talking to David.

When Deeks and Sophie disappeared to the backyard David started talking again after turning his gaze to Kensi's. "As I was saying, a year later after we got married, Sophie was born and Mackenzie considered leaving the Navy for her. For us."

"Sophie is six?" Kensi asked. David nodded. Usually, Kensi didn't share her private life with strangers but she was feeling horrible with Mackenzie and David's story. It could be her or it could be Deeks instead of Mackenzie and then JT would be left alone with the other never really sure of what was happening. "I can only imagine what you're going through. My son is six too and I don't know hard it would for me to explain such thing to him." Kensi crossed her fingers and there was a moment of silence. "Have you told her yet?"

"No. It's been a week… I guess I'm still trying to assimilate everything… Mackenzie was on leave now. She told me she was going to leave the Navy, she wanted to try and expand our family. Give siblings to Sophie and now…" David started crying again. "…now I don't know how am I supposed to move on." He managed to say in-between sobs.

Kensi wanted to comfort the man but she couldn't find the words to do it. "I'm sorry Mr. Ryan." It was all she could say.

**_Sam and Nate – Robin Hunt's House_**

"How long did you know each other?" Nate made the last question.

"Almost 10 years. We started hanging out because some of my friends were dating her friends so one night they took me out saying they were going to meet with their girlfriends but I wasn't going to be alone. They said there was another girl who was still single. And she was smoking hot but no guy could get to her heart, apparently. Turns out they were wrong." Craig chuckled at the memory as Sam and Nate listened to him. "Robin was a simple girl. The reason no one could reach her heart was because she wouldn't let them. She had been hurt before." He sighed. "She was in Navy just as me and that's why I had never seen her when I was on leave. A year after that night we started dating. Then we went to Iraq together. We came back safe and sound because we kept each going out there. These last two weeks have been the worst ever since I met her."

"I'm sorry." Sam managed to say.

"I hope you get that son of a bitch who took my Robin away from me and our little family." Craig said but his tone wasn't fragile, it was firm, just like a true soldier. And Sam wanted to get whoever did this to these three women as much as the broken man in front of him.

**_Callen and Paris – Kim Dixon's House_**

"The police called the morning after saying they had identified a blonde woman with green eyes as Kim. The only person in the house that morning was Thomas, my youngest. He called right away as soon as he saw her…" Rachel trailed off and started crying on her husband's shoulder.

"We were in San Francisco visiting our oldest son, Matthew and his wife, Zoe. When we heard, we flew here with Matt while Samantha stayed there with the kids." Patrick finished.

"And where is Thomas now?" Callen asked.

"Atlanta, he's in a business trip. He flew there right after Kim's funeral. He'll be back tomorrow."

"What about Matthew?" Paris asked.

"Zoe came by to help with funeral and left the kids in San Francisco with her parents. The funeral was on Saturday and they went back home on Sunday afternoon."

"Well, thank you for your help. Once again, I'm sorry." Callen said as he and Paris shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Dixon. "We'll come here tomorrow to talk to Thomas if that's okay."

"Yes, I'll tell him you want to talk to him Agent." Rachel said as they escort the agents to the door.

**XX**

**_OPS centre_**

The three pairs arrived almost at the same time. Kensi and Deeks were the last one to arrive because Kensi was not feeling well when they left Mackenzie Ryan's house.

When they arrived, the others had already briefed Hetty on their conversations with the families and Kensi was a little better. "David Ryan is still shocked with all that's going on. I think mostly because they have a-" She trailed off and looked at Deeks. Then she ran out of ops leaving everyone in there with concerned looks on their faces.

"Maybe I should-uh…" Deeks said pointing to the door but Nell interrupted him from walking away.

"Don't worry, I'll help her. Finish the briefing." She said and ran after Kensi who was probably in the WC downstairs.

"Proceed Mr. Deeks." Hetty spoke up.

"Well as Kensi was saying… David is really shocked and he doesn't seem to know how to tell his daughter, Sophie, who is 6 years old, that her mother won't come back home this time… Other than that, he didn't seem to know much about the night of the disappearance and he didn't recognize either Kim Dixon or Robin Hunt." Deeks finished.

"Craig Stewart and Kim Dixon's parents didn't recognize the other women either." Sam stated.

"Eric did you find someone who can be a suspect?" Callen asked.

"No yet. But I think we may get lucky…" Eric said turning to the computer to continue his search.

"We might have one. Thomas Dixon was the only person in the Dixon's Household in the night and the day after of Kim's disappearance. His parents said he flew to Atlanta right after his sister's funeral. On the Saturday of Robin Hunt's disappearance." Paris pointed out.

"Mr. Beale, check Thomas Dixon's alibi. If it matches were back to square one." Hetty said. "And Mr. Deeks, go find your wife. Take her home and take the rest of the day off for the two." But Deeks simply stood there looking at his boss incredulously. "What are you waiting for Mr. Deeks? Go! We'll call if we need you." And Deeks didn't wait anymore, he ran out of ops even faster than Kensi.

**XX**

_Hey guys! _

_I'm back to the base (sadly)… But I had to come back someday!_

_Well here's a new chapter with a new case and I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be shorter and 'fluffier' if you might… I think you'll like it and I promise to update as soon as possible._

_As always, your thoughts are appreciated. They make me write faster and improve my writing! Thank you for all your support =)_

_Stay Awesome_

_-Rita _


	7. A Slumber, Some Tickling & A Choice

Chapter 7 – A Slumber, Some Tickling & A Choice

"Kens? Nell?" Deeks called from outside the women's bathroom. "Kensi, princess, are you alright?"

Kensi was washing her face while Nell held her hair just as she had done five minutes ago when Kensi was throwing up in the toilet. "We'll be there in a minute Deeks!" Nell said and then she turned to her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Moody, disgusting… Yeah I pretty much just want to hibernate until I stop feeling like this." Kensi said as she cleaned her face.

"Think about it, when we were pregnant at the same time you were just like this for the entire first trimester. Then what happened on the second?" Nell tried to cheer her up.

"My sexual appetite grew for some weird reason?" Kensi guessed since that was actually the only thing she remembered from those months.

"Eww! Not that part! God… The part where you became yourself again woman!"

"Oh… That part! Yeah…" Kensi chuckled. "I guess you're right… But on the third trimester I wasn't myself again, I got so emotional… Damn it! These hormones mixed up with Deeks' babies…it simply do not fit!"

Nell laughed and Kensi glared at her. "What's so funny Nell?" _Wow, I am definitely moody!_

"Nothing… It's just that you said the exact same thing when you were pregnant with JT. Don't worry, you'll get through this. And I'll be here to you in any way that I can…" Nell comforted her.

**XX**

Deeks waited... And waited, for what seemed like an eternity, but couldn't be more than 2 or 3 minutes, and he was now sitting on the bench in front of the bathrooms. Finally the door opened and jumped from his sit to check on Kensi. She and Nell got out of the bathroom actually laughing…But then they looked at Deeks' panicked face.

"Uh-I'm going back to ops. See you later guys!" Nell said and took off.

"Are you okay princess?" Deeks ran to Kensi completely freaked out and hugged her tightly but carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kensi simply said when he released her and started walking to follow Nell upstairs.

Deeks knew her too well so he ran after her and planted himself in front of her, hands on his hips. "Really?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I… I'll be fine." She said trying to calm Deeks by taking his hands in hers and gently squeezing them. "Now let's go back to ops. Hetty will be mad at us!"

"Guess what?" He asked and this was his time to squeeze her hands. "Hetty just gave us the rest of the day for me to make sure you get some rest and get better because tomorrow we'll probably be needed here." Deeks said with a giant grin on his face.

"Really?" Kensi said looking at him in disbelief but the man only nodded. "She did?"

"Yes she did Fern!" He said. "So… Let's go home? Your mom is picking up JT from school to take him to his karate lesson. In the meanwhile, we go home, you can rest, I can cuddle with you…" Deeks wiggled his eyebrows and Kensi punched his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"First, we need to go shopping for the house on our way home. And second I'm pregnant Deeks! That was for being a pig, Shaggy!" Kensi smirked at him and walked away to the bullpen.

"What? I read somewhere that cuddling helps pregnant woman feel better!" He called after her but she didn't answer. "Kens? Princess? Wifey?"

**XX**

"So do want to go rest on couch or go to the bedroom?" Deeks asked as they walked in their house after spending the rest of the morning shopping and having lunch.

"Deeks, for the 100th time, I'm okay now!" Kensi shot back clearly frustrated.

"Alright then, what do you think about a movie?" He asked hugging her from behind and kissing her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder and then back.

Kensi turned around in his arms, putting hers around his neck and leaning in for a sweet kiss that he met halfway. "That would be…great!"

"Nice. I'll get the popcorns, go pick the movie!" Deeks said smacking her ass as she slowly walked away from him.

Ten minutes later they were sitting comfortably on the couch, good old Monty laying on the floor next to them, bowl full of popcorns on Kensi's hands and some comedy Kensi had chosen in which Deeks had no interest. What mattered to him right there, right then was this moment and this company. Deeks was conscious he and Kensi wouldn't get much moments like this on the next few years after the twins were born so while they still had them, they had to enjoy every single bit of those moments.

Kensi had her head on Deeks' lap, her long chocolate curls spread all over his legs and he took in the scent of her hair, her skin, _sunshine and gunpowder_, he had tried to tell her once but she never got to hear that those were two of his favorite things. She had placed the bowl on her still flat belly that soon would make her unable to see her feet properly. As the time went by, Deeks started to stroke her hair in a way only he knew and that he had found out years ago it was the only way that could get her to sleep when she was nervous or sick or when she had morning sickness…

Not long after he looked down and smiled to himself, she had fallen asleep. Slowly and making sure she wouldn't wake up, Deeks got up replacing his lap with a pillow and covering Kensi with a blanket they kept in the living room.

Looking over to his watch Deeks realized it was time for JT's class. Maybe he could go there to see the lesson with Julia and then he'd bring Justin home. So he grabbed his keys and a jacket and took off.

**XX**

"Hey buddy nice work today! Are you liking your karate lessons?" Deeks asked looking at his so through the rearview mirror as they made their way home.

"I'm loving it dad, it's so cool! And I've made friends already!" JT answered with this huge smirk on his face he had clearly inherited from Deeks.

_Like father, like son._, Deeks thought with a prideful smile across his lips and they rode together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Deeks remembered something. "Hey JT?" He looked once again through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah daddy?"

"We have to be very quiet when we get home, alright?"

"Why?"

"Because mommy was asleep in the living room when I left. If she's still sleeping when we get home we have to wake her up gently, okay?"

"Okay… Daddy is mommy sick?" Justin asked a bit worried.

"No kiddo, she's good." Deeks answered shot his son a reassuring smile as he parked the SUV in the drive way. "Let's go inside."

JT unbuckled himself from the car seat and got out of the car. Deeks had already gotten his backpack from the trunk when he managed to get out. When Deeks made sure the car was locked they made their way to the front door.

In the meanwhile, inside the house, Kensi had woken up fifteen minutes before hearing the car pulling up on the drive way. After waking up from a slumber that couldn't have come in better time, she turned on the TV to watch something until the boys' arrival. When she didn't hear Deeks kidding with JT like he usually did, she remembered that they would be careful not to wake her up so Kensi turned off the TV and laid back down. She'd grown to love when the boys, especially Justin, woke her up, usually in the sweetest ways she could ever imagine.

The door opened and Kensi closed her eyes, then she started hearing their voices, whispers she made an effort to hear. Monty had approached them because she heard his furry paws stepping on the wooden floor. "Hey buddy how's it going? Justin, do you want to go see if mommy if awake?" She heard Deeks asking while placing JT's backpack on the floor next to the cupboard they had on the lobby and then petting the dog.

The boy entered two seconds later and carefully closed the door behind him. "Monty!" JT greeted the dog, his best mate, and then turned to Deeks. "What if she's still asleep daddy?" He asked back, he too whispering.

"We'll have to wake her up, but go check on her while I give some water to Monty." Deeks said and entered to kitchen.

Kensi heard Justin walking in the living room and getting closer to the couch on his tiptoes. It was adorable to hear him because when he saw her there lying on the couch with her eyes closed he giggled and ran to the kitchen to get Deeks. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

In a second the two men of her life stood there in the living room in front of her. Deeks squatted near her belly while Justin got on his knees right in front of her face. "So, how do you want to do this buddy?" She heard Deeks asking, he probably already knew that she was awake. He always knew those things. But then again it was always perfect to see how her husband and her son interacted. "Kisses or… tickles?" Kensi could tell even with her eyes closed, that both Deeks and Justin had the exact same smirk on their faces. That one they always had when they were about to be roguish.

Kensi didn't hear an answer and the next thing she knew was that she was being attacked by four hands and being tickled everywhere. She shot her eyes open to see those grins while she was trying hard not to laugh. And she failed. Kensi started laughing and Deeks couldn't help to think her laugh was contagious. Probably besides Justin's giggle, Kensi's laugh was the most beautiful one he had ever heard.

"Boys will... you… stop?" Kensi managed to say between laughs and tickles.

"You have to say it princess!" Deeks said laughing as hard as JT.

"Say it mommy!" Justin pressured.

Kensi rolled her eyes, they always made her do this, or _say _this… "Alright… Deeks and Justin… Are the… Strongest and bravest… In the house!" She almost shouted but for a moment they continued tickling her and she had to do something, "Now you two are going to stop otherwise I'm going to get revenge right _now!_" Kensi warned playfully.

Deeks looked at JT who looked back at his father. They nodded at the same time. "RUN!" Deeks shouted and the two of them took off to the kitchen where they could hide.

Kensi got up still laughing. Taking a deep breath she started to run to the same place the two guys had ran to a minute before. "Hey guys…? You know that sooner or later I'll catch you, right?" She entered the kitchen and heard Justin's giggle from behind the island in the middle of the kitchen and Deeks telling him to shush or mommy would find them. "Now where are you buddies…?" Kensi paced around the kitchen as if she didn't know where they were.

Finally after five minutes of pacing back and forth, Kensi started walking on her tiptoes and approached them very slowly. When she was just behind them she laughed and caught Justin. "Gotcha buddy!" She said playfully in his ear and picked him up.

"Daaaaddy! Save me!" Justin said just before Kensi started tickling him.

"I'll get you kiddo!" Deeks claimed but when he approached them Kensi started to tickle him too. "Kensi, princess? How about dinner, huh? What do you think about your charming husband cooking dinner for you instead of being tickled?"

Kensi looked into his eyes and smirked. "Well dinner sounds great Shaggy!" Then she looked at JT who was smiling due to her stop on the tickles to talk to his dad. She smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. Putting him on the ground she walked to Deeks with a mischievous smile across her face. "I'm hungry Deeks, what are you making for us?"

"I was thinking about… Macaroni and cheese. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" Justin agreed behind them.

"You want that buddy?" Kensi asked, he nodded and she turned to Deeks. "Alright I'll give him a bath while you deal with out dinner." She winked and pecked his lips before making her way back to JT and picking him up. "Let's go take bath, shall we?"

Thinking back on the conversation Kensi had with David Ryan she fully realized what she already knew for years: her happiness was made of these little moments with Deeks and Justin. And if she could make them that happy every day, then she knew all the choices she had made were worthy.

**XX**

Later that evening, Justin fell asleep on the couch right after dinner while watching his favorite cartoons. Deeks had carried him to his room while Kensi finished cleaning the kitchen and made her way to JT's room in time to watch how Deeks carefully tucked his son beneath the blankets and sheets. The sight in front of her was delightful and Kensi couldn't hide the smile that spread all over her face.

She stayed in the doorway just watching for a few minutes while Deeks whispered sweet nothings to Justin. Then he got up and looked at her, Kensi had that smile on her face that he loved. He smiled back and walked over to her to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then Deeks put an arm around her shoulders and the two of them stood there in a comfortable silence looking at Justin with prideful grins on their faces.

After a minute or two, Kensi looked up at Deeks with a questioning look and he just nodded. And so they made their way to the master bedroom to get ready for a good night of sleep.

While Deeks put on his pajama pants Kensi was already in his favorite pj's which consisted in a green tank top and boy shorts that had _Bad Ass_ written on the back. Clearly it had been him to offer her but still she loved it and used to wear it a lot. When Deeks went back to the bedroom from the bathroom, Kensi wasn't there. He went to the left side of the bed and waited for her as he read the book he kept on his bedside table.

After a few minutes Kensi appeared with her hair pulled up in a ponytail and a book in her hands and sat next to him, on the right side of the bed. Deeks put his book back on the bedside table and turned to her. "What do you got there Kens?" He asked.

Kensi showed him the book and in the cover you could see _Baby Names & Their Meanings_. He smiled at her. "I bought it the other day… I know it's early and we don't know their gender yet but today's talk with David, Mackenzie Ryan's husband, made me wonder…" She said quietly and looked away, there was something on her mind.

"What's wrong princess?" Deeks asked taking a finger up to her chin to make her look at him. When she finally did he insisted. "Talk to me Kensi, you know I'm here for you." His tone was firm but gentle.

"Nothing's wrong Deeks… It's just that… Alright, they wanted to have more children, give siblings to their daughter. It made me think." Kensi paused and took a deep breath. "We are giving two little brothers or sisters to Justin. But what if something happens and I go into labor before time? I thought maybe we should be ready for any possibility and…"

"And you think we should choose their names now." Deeks finished for her and Kensi nodded. He smiled at her wariness and shook his head. "Alright, I guess we can do that now if you want Fern." Deeks moved his hands to cup her face and leaned in for a romantic kiss, one of those he knew Kensi melted in and would always take away her uneasiness. After a few seconds, they pulled back and she was smiling again. _Mission accomplished!_ "Now how do you want to do this? Shoot out some names and then decide two for boys and two for girls?"

"Yeah something like that." Kensi said and passed him the book. "Go and look over it. I'll be right back."

Two minutes later she was back with her iPad in her hands. Deeks figured that's where they would put the list of baby names they liked.

Two and a half hours and ten baby names for each gender later, Kensi started to yawn. "Hey Deeks I know you're having the time of your life here but let's just choose our favorite four and get some sleep. It's almost two in the morning and we have to get up early tomorrow babe…"

Deeks chuckled and started to review the names. They had chosen ten names and a middle name that went well with the first one. "Alright so two names for two boys. We can choose from: William, Colin, Logan, David, Alexander, Kyle, Andrew, Hunter, Christopher or Seth. What do you think? Personally I like Andrew and it does go well with Michael." He smiled. "Andrew Michael." Deeks said out loud.

"Yeah, I like it too. And what about…Logan? It's a name I've always like, plus the second name for Logan is Kai and I know you loved when you found out that Kai meant Sea." Kensi looked up at him and grinned that placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I guess we just chose our names for two baby boys: Andrew Michael and Logan Kai. It sounds good."

"What about the girls? I have a feeling you're carrying two princesses right there Kens…" Deeks pointed to her belly and she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh do you? And why's that?"

"Because you're glowing even more than usual…" He admitted and Kensi felt her heart flipping while her cheeks began to flush. He was too good for her… "Aww I made you blush. I still got it!"

"Shut up Deeks…" Kensi ordered rather playfully and pinched his side. He yelped but then laughed. "And what were you saying about the names for the girls?"

"Well first, I hope they don't learn those tricks with you and second, let's see what we have here… You ready?" He asked and she nodded. "We have: Sarah, Ryan, Zoe, Sidney, Riley, Alexis, Caroline, Jayme, Blake and Emily."

"I like Caroline. Caroline Marie Blye Deeks." Kensi stated.

"Yeah… I knew you'd like that one! Well I have a favorite myself: Riley Mia Blye Deeks. Riley it's a strong name and Mia… well Mia means _the star of the Sea_ according to our book so I really like it. So what do you think?"

Before she answered, Deeks laid down and Kensi followed. He spooned her and put his chin on her shoulder after kissing her collarbone.

"I love it!" Kensi declared and let out a content sigh after looking down at her belly and placing her hands on top of it. "So these two will either be called Logan Kai and Andrew Michael or Riley Mia and Caroline Marie…"

Deeks put his right hand atop of hers and smiled. Things had just gotten even more realistic now that the babies had names. "Yeah they will. And you know what?"

Kensi looked up at him. "What?"

"I love them already! And I love _you_ even more each day. I love you with all my strength and you know what I'm sorry about all this? Not having the courage to admit it before, when we first met. And I want to shout to the whole world to hear that I'm in love with you Kensi Marie Blye!" Deeks admitted not-so-quietly and Kensi turned around in his arms with her eyes widened. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'm in love with you Kensi Marie Blye."

"What was that?" Kensi asked quietly.

"It was me shouting to the world…_my world._ And I wouldn't have it any other way." Deeks grinned. Before he noticed she was capturing his lips with hers with as much passion as she could. When they pulled back he gently kissed her forehead.

"You turned my life upside down, ever since that first day. And living without your company was simply not a possibility. You are the only one I trust, the only one who can make laugh when I'm about to cry, the only one I never dreamed I wanted, the only one I love…" By this time Kensi already had tears of joy sliding down her face. Tears that Deeks quickly wiped away but at the same time he shared. "You made me believe in love again and that's when I knew you were the one for me. All my bad choices and mistakes and scars from the past led me to you and now I don't regret them anymore. I love you Deeks and I'm glad you chose me and I couldn't be any happier with our life together…"

As she finished her declaration of love, both of them had tears all over their faces but huge smiles on their lips. This wasn't a common thing between them. Yes, Deeks knew Kensi loved him and their life together was the biggest proof of that but he wasn't used to having her saying all those things about them and hear her say them filled Deeks with so much love and comfort that he couldn't even describe it. So the _now_ speechless Deeks opted by kissing Kensi and trying to tell her how he felt only in that passionate kiss. When they both were gasping for air, Deeks pulled back, his right hand caressing her cheek and the other taking Kensi's right hand to interlock their fingers. Kensi placed her left hand on Deeks' chest where she could feel his steady heartbeat. They couple just stood there facing each other and smiling, appreciating the comfortable silence between them, until they eventually drift off to sleep until being woken by their alarm clocks.

**XX**

_Review?_

_As always I want to know what do you think about the chapter and feel free to suggest whatever you want to see in later chapters!_

_Stay Awesome,_

_Rita_


	8. Mommy Issues

Chapter 8 – Mommy Issues…

Two weeks before, Kensi Marie Deeks Blye had finished the first trimester of her pregnancy. And it was both good and bad news. It was great because her morning sickness had finally ended and she was feeling a lot more energetic both in and _out_ of work! The worst part was that she was supposed to start working behind her desk and helping Nell and Eric with the ops by that time.

Well, when Kensi's trimester ended, she and Deeks went back to see Dr. Kate Adam who informed them the babies were doing great and that she would be able to tell them if they were girls or boys. The couple was thrilled with the news that in a month they would be able to properly name their youngest children. And by now they would just have to wait two more weeks to find out if the twins were Andrew and Logan or Riley and Caroline.

Deeks not-so-secretly wished for two girls, that way he could have the two little princesses he had always dreamed of, though if they were boys he would love the ride just as much. Kensi would actually be happy either girls or boys. When she was pregnant with Justin, Kensi had really wished for a boy. Whenever she went shopping with Nell for things for the two babies on the way or she went for a walk with Deeks on a Sunday afternoon just to relax, she would always check those stores with baby clothing and she kept seeing outfits for baby boys that she loved. Plus she knew how girls can be when they are teenagers. Even if they're not little brats during their childhood, as adolescence hits them, they can only mean one thing most of the time: trouble! And Kensi knew it all too well… When she learned her first child would be a boy, she was really happy though if the girl had come along she would've probably tried to raise her as her father had done with her: tough, fearless but caring and reasonable at the same time.

Now, two weeks after the end of the third month of her pregnancy, Kensi was still working on the field just because she had managed to convince Deeks and Hetty to let her out there for another two weeks since her belly wouldn't start showing for another month. She argued to stay in the field until the fourth month but they wouldn't let her. So she tried to bargain two weeks and seeing she wouldn't back down they finally agreed. Kensi knew when the three petty officers' case was over, she would have to let Paris have Deeks' back in the field.

It was Saturday morning and the team was already up in ops working on their case.

"Eric, did you check to see if Thomas Dixon's alibi checked out alright?" Callen asked.

"Uh-yeah… According to the surveillance cameras in the Dixon's neighborhood, Thomas Dixon was at home the whole time between Saturday afternoon and Sunday morning, when the LAPD called." Eric started. "Around 8 pm on that Saturday, a woman was seen arriving at the house."

"She was identified as Emily Parker, we confirmed that she is Thomas Dixon's current girlfriend." Nell continued. "And she only left on Sunday morning. Half an hour later Thomas left the house in a hurry to go to the police station."

"That means there's no need for us to talk to Dixon's brother today, right?" Paris asked and Callen nodded.

"So we're back to square one…" Kensi sighed.

"Not necessarily…" Nate said. "What do we know about this – presumably – man? He has a fetish for women with certain characteristics. Blonde women with green eyes are his target. They all happened to be in the Navy. All of them disappeared from the same place, at the same time – 10 pm. He raped them and strangled them all." Nate paced around the ops centre as he said this, trying to find a way to discover this horrible man. Suddenly his head shot up and he looked at Paris before glancing at Nell and Eric. "Guys, see if you can find someone who checks these patterns. Check in the last 10 years. Murders or assaults to blonde women, green eyes and members of the Navy with similar age as these three petty officers. He might have a record." He explained when everyone stared at him in awe.

Nell and Eric returned quickly to their computers typing frenetically on their keyboards. Callen, Sam, Paris, Deeks, Kensi and Nate turned to the big screens while they saw information, names, dates, breaking news on daily newspapers running up and down, waiting for just on name to pop out, well not waiting, _hoping_. A few minutes later, as the room was filled with expectant silence, they heard a sound alerting them for the information that was being displayed in front of them. Two photos of two different men appeared in the screen.

"Two names just popped out: Alex Cooper and James Sullivan." Nell stated. "They were both arrested a few years ago due to assault and murder of two women."

"James Sullivan killed a woman with those characteristics but who was a civilian, Lauren Mayer. He was arrested in 2016. Sullivan's trip to jail was supposed to last 25 years but instead it lasted only 5 months. When his cellmates found out what he had done, they killed him." Eric explained. "Which leaves us Alex Cooper." He clicked something in his tablet and a photograph of a fair haired man with green eyes and a thick beard showed up in front of the team.

"Meet Alexander Williams Cooper, 47 years old. Son of Richard Cooper, owner of Cooper Electronics Inc. and Elizabeth Williams Cooper." Eric said. "He was arrested for assault to a woman, Lt. Caroline Robinson, and illegal possession of a fire weapon."

"Lt. Caroline Robinson?" Deeks asked. "So she too was in the Navy…"

"Eric, check Elizabeth Cooper's background." Sam said and another photo appeared on the screen leaving all agents slightly shocked. Cooper's mother was just like Lt. Robinson, Petty officer Dixon, Hunt and Ryan and once again… _Agent Paris Summerskill_.

"Well… Elizabeth Cooper used to be Elizabeth Williams, daughter of Marie and Frederic Williams. They lived in Chicago until Elizabeth turned 10 and then the family moved to Los Angeles. When she was 17 she met Richard who was 19 and already worked with his father in the family company. By the time Elizabeth was 20, she was married with a newborn that needed her 24/7." Eric explained looking at the information in his computer.

"Elizabeth and Richard were happily married for another 15 years until she decided she wasn't happy being a stay-at-home-mom and wanted to join the Navy." Nell continued. "Richard didn't accept her choice so Elizabeth left her family and asked for her divorce a month after joining the Navy. As she was always an athletic woman, being accepted wasn't hard for her. Now, 32 years later, it's been over a year since her death."

"That's it! It's his mother…" Nate exclaimed. "Cooper has problems with rejection. His mother left him when he was still young, that leaves scars, especially on a teenager… That's why he did all this…" He explained.

"Great! Then we just have to find him and take him to the boatshed to question him. Eric, what's Cooper's address?" Callen asked ready to go after their suspect.

Eric opened his mouth to answer but they heard the ops center doors opening and Hetty coming in. "Hang in there Mr. Callen, I believe Mr. Getz has a different opinion… Don't you Mr. Getz?" There she was, out of the blue just reading their minds… _Unbelievable! _

Everyone looked at Nate as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh-yeah… Maybe we should-uh…" He took a deep breath to think about a strategy. "Alright, I believe we should try to use a different approach on him."

"And how should we do that?" Sam asked.

"We know Alexander has killed the 3 petty officers on three different weeks, always on Saturday evenings, always kidnapping them from the same club, Exchange LA." Nate said and they all started to think of a way to catch the other man.

"We should try to go in and I'll be the bait…" Paris was the first one to talk after a few minutes of silence.

"But Paris…" Callen breathed standing next to her.

"Callen, have you looked at these women? They all look like me: blonde hair, green eyes. I'll be the bait and there are no discussions about it." Paris' tone left no space for response from the others.

"How are we supposed to go in that club without being on the guest list? 'Cause you know how these clubs work, right?" Deeks asked.

Callen thought for a few minutes as he paced back and forth in the ops centre. "Okay, we'll need you Nell, Paris and Kensi. You'll be a group of girls on a night out and-" He started but he worried look on Deeks' face made him stop and made Kensi look at her husband.

"Deeks, I'll be fine. Can you just…not worry about it? Nell and Paris will have my back…" Kensi almost whispered to him.

"Kens, you're pregnant with _twins_! This is your last assignment for the next few months, _I _need to know that you'll be fine, all of you. _I _need to have your back…" Deeks admitted quietly. "Can I suggest something?" This time he spoke to the whole team.

"Go on Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"Let me go in with Kensi." He requested looking at Callen with expectant eyes. When his co-worker nodded Deeks smiled at Kensi as a sign of relief. He rolled her eyes as if saying _'I can take care of myself!'_. Well, some things never change…

"Alright then, let's start again. Paris, Nell, Kensi and Deeks will go in as a group of friends. Sam can go as a bouncer, see when Cooper arrives. Nate can be a waiter and I'll be the rich client. We make sure Cooper notices Paris. I try to pick her up, she denies it, leaves the group and tries to make conversation with the guy. After that, we hope everything goes well so that we can catch him and take him to the boatshed." Callen explained and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll set everything for you. I expect to see you here by 8pm, until then, go enjoy your Saturday afternoon please!" Hetty said practically shoving them out of ops.

**XX**

As planned, by 8pm everyone was back in the Mission to get ready to "go clubbing". The girls would all be in simple but still elegant dresses. Deeks loved how Kensi looked but if the occasion was a date night just the two of them, not an undercover op. The black strapless dress fit her every curve and ended on her mid-thigh, right below her butt.

"Me-_ow!_" Deeks said when he saw Kensi in that dress coming in the bullpen where he stood alone, leaning against his desk. She walked right to him and grinned.

"You're not too shabby either Hubby…" She said. Deeks had some black suit pants on and a white shirt she always loved to see in him. At the same time she put her hands around his neck, he put his on her hips, trying hard not to make this moment too intimate because they were still at work. "Do you really think Justin and Caleb will be fine tonight?"

Deeks shook his head and let out a chuckle, it was the third time Kensi asked that since they had left Julia Feldman's house. "Princess, they'll be great! Did you see them? They almost didn't say goodbye when we dropped them off. It's not like it's the first time the two of them stay with your mom."

"I know. It's just th-" Kensi didn't get to finish the sentence because Deeks placed a quick kiss on her lips which she returned.

When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead before saying in a reassuring tone, "Everything is going to be fine."

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him and before they knew it… "You guys ready?" Callen asked from the entrance. He too was all dressed up with a black suit and a white shirt. Next to him stood Paris in a gorgeous navy blue dress and a matching purse. Behind them were Nate, Sam, Eric and Nell. By the look on her face, Nell was probably freaking out about Caleb and JT just like Kensi had.

Deeks let go of Kensi and they walked in direction of their team mates. "Yup! Let's go get this guy!" Deeks said and after Nell said goodbye to Eric with a promise of staying out of trouble they all headed to Exchange LA.

**XX**

"Guys, he's going in. Do you hear me? Alexander Cooper just got in the club." Came Sam's voice through the comm.

"We hear you buddy…Loud and clear!" Callen answered as he watched Cooper passing by Paris' table and looking at her – who looked back smiling shyly – then keep walking to the bar where he and Nate were.

Alex sat down two stools on Callen's right and turned to Nate. "Hey man! JD on the rocks please." They all heard him through the comms as Nate started to pour the man's drink. He gave Cooper his whiskey and the man took a swig glancing over his shoulder directly to Paris.

"Great! He noticed you Paris. We'll continue the plan in no time. I'll take a walk around so he doesn't get too suspicious then I'll go right to your table." Callen informed the others.

Five minutes later Alex Cooper was still at the bar and glancing from time to time at Paris, when…Callen walked up to their table. "Hey!"

Kensi and Deeks headed to the dance floor and Nell went to the restroom while Callen sat next to Paris putting an arm around her shoulders as she tried to look uncomfortable. By that time, Cooper had his eyes trained on Paris with a mischievous smile across his face. Suddenly Paris got up and went directly to the bar, merely seconds after Cooper sat on the stool next to her.

"Hi!" He greeted with a grin. "How are you?"

Paris looked at him and smiled back. "Hey! I'm good thanks, how are you?"

"Great! I'm Alex by the way. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Addison. No, I don't drink." They shook hands and Cooper noticed Paris' firm hand.

"Wow that's some nice handshake you got there. What do you do for living?" He asked. _Really? Cut to the chase? Alright, I'll play along…, _Paris thought.

"I'm in the Navy. I came last week from Afghanistan. What about you?" Paris said and immediately saw the flash of hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Uh-I'm a businessman in my father's company." Cooper said vaguely after a few seconds of astonishment. "Well, if you don't drink, can you dance?" He asked grinning again.

"Sure!" Paris said taking his hand and so they went to the dance floor near Kensi and Deeks.

For some time they danced casually until Callen spotted them and decided how to catch Cooper. "Guys, I'll start a fight with Cooper before he can even think of a way to drug Paris. Sam, you come inside and make us leave through the back door. Nate, you help Sam. Nell, come with me, I'll need you to get closer to them." Callen instructed the team and when Nell approached him, they started dancing until the spot where Paris and Cooper were. He kept his eyes on Cooper as he grabbed Paris and then moved closer to talk to the man. "Hey dude, that's my girl!" Callen said aggressively trying to sound drunk.

"She's not labeled man!" Cooper answered in the same tone and resumed to dance with Paris.

Callen passed to plan B. He grabbed Cooper's shoulder, turned him around and pushed him aside. "Get lost man!" Well and that was enough for Cooper to explode. He walked to Callen and punched his jaw. Callen immediately put his hand on his face. "What the hell man?" Then he moved and punched Cooper's nose, leaving him bleeding.

Before they knew it, they were fighting, everyone around them had stopped dancing and Paris, Nell, Deeks and Kensi were looking at them with horrified faces matching everyone else's. Finally Sam arrived and took Cooper outside as Nate came to help and grabbed Callen. The rest of the team followed discretely as the people around continued dancing. _Mission accomplished._

**XX**

Two hours later, it was well past midnight and the team was still in the boatshed trying to make Cooper break. Eric and Hetty were waiting for them there when they arrived and during those two hours everyone else had tried to talk to Cooper, well everyone _but_ Kensi and Nell. Nell didn't talk to him for obvious reasons, she wasn't trained to talk to suspects. Kensi had been forbidden because they didn't know if he would get violent and hurt her.

Nate advised them not to use violence so Sam and Callen used good cop – bad cop, Paris tried to make him talk by seducing him, Deeks went in as a friend and Nate's attempt to use his psychologist tricks ended up just like the others'. They all failed. And Kensi saw them go in and come out with frustrated looks on their faces because all they heard inside was _silence_.

Finally, after those two hours, they were all around the boatshed trying to find a way to make Cooper, who was alone in the interrogation room, talk to them. Kensi had spent those two hours thinking about a plan just by watching the several conversations with Cooper.

"He's losing even more… We're pressuring him too much… Maybe we-" Nate trailed off.

"I'm going in." Kensi stated as she got up and started walking to the interrogation room.

"No you're not Kens. We don't if-" Deeks said grabbing her hand and spinning her around.

"Deeks, please let go of me. I think I know how to get to him. And no, you won't stop me just because I'm pregnant." With that she broke contact with Deeks and resumed to walk to the other room.

Deeks followed her but Sam's voice stopped him. "Deeks… She knows what she's doing, let her go…" He came back and sat down next to Sam and the others around the table while everyone focused on the screen in front of them.

**_Inside the interrogation room…_**

"Alex?" Kensi called to shake Cooper from his thoughts, when he looked from his hands to the wall in front of him, she continued. "Hi. My name is Kensi…" Her plan consisted in going right to the point that everyone else seemed to avoid. And using his first name was a good place to start. So she sat down across from him after taking her phone out. Kensi searched around her phone until she found what she was looking for. But first she wanted to talk to him. "I know you're mother left you and your father when you were 15…" A few seconds and nothing but silence. "My father died when I was 15 too. And when that happened me and my mother separated from each other for 15 years… I know how you feel…"

For the first time Cooper looked up at the person that stood there in the room which surprised Kensi. "How do I know you're not lying?" He asked quietly and she could see he was struggling with the tears in his eyes.

"Because right now I'm not an agent. I'm here as Kensi, just trying to talk to you as your friend…"

"Yeah…The other guy said the same thing, the blonde one…" He said roughly as if he suspected that she was trying to fool him.

"You know who that guy is Alex? He's my husband, we have a little boy together…" Kensi waited for him to answer but he didn't. She sighed. "You know who had a little kid as well?"

Kensi showed Cooper a photo on her phone with Mackenzie Ryan and her daughter, Sophie. He gasped, clearly hadn't seen that one coming…

"Do you recognize this woman?" Kensi asked.

"Yes. She's-" Cooper started but tears started falling from his eyes.

"Yes Alex, this is Mackenzie and the little girl beside her is her 6 year old daughter, Sophie. Because of the crime you committed, that girl is now an orphan who is not even old enough to understand her mom is dead… This girl's father was left with the biggest task of his life: explain her mom is not coming back anymore and make sure she has a proper childhood and a normal growth. See, Sophie was left alone with her dad. Kind of like when your mom left, remember?" Kensi's tone was soothing and calm, almost she couldn't recognize herself.

Through all the sobbing and crying, Cooper managed to calm himself. These were too many memories for his perhaps but Kensi was almost sure he would open up this time…

"It was me. I did all those terrible things to these poor women…" He finally admitted. "And it's all my parents fault…"

"What do you mean?" Kensi tried to push further.

"My mother left me and my father and I always blamed myself. When she left to go to the Navy, I blamed myself for being a burden to her… And my father didn't help me. As I grew up he didn't show any kind of love for me, never asked if I needed to consult a psychologist. The only good thing he gave through all these years was a good home and a job when I needed one. But we distanced ourselves from each other every day a little bit more… Nowadays, even though I still live in our family mansion, we barely speak to each other. Growing up like this was never healthy." Cooper said as more tears slid down his cheeks. "I know now…that I should've asked for help. I should've made my father talk to me. I should've-" He couldn't finish the sentence, as he kept crying harder and harder now with his hands upon his face.

Kensi placed her hand on his arm. "Alex, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault that your parents marriage didn't work, that your father stopped caring for you, that your mother joined the Navy…"

"What's gonna happen to me now?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, you admitted your crimes, you killed 3 petty officers but you have a psychological problem. You'll go to trial and you're probably looking at 25 to life." She explained.

"I want help. Kensi, will you please help me? I want to get better…better from this obsession. I need to get better…" Cooper looked her in the eyes and she could swear in front of her stood a 15 year old kid whose mother had left him and not the 47 year old man he actually was.

Before she could answer Callen and Sam walked in and she got up. "Kens, we take care of him from here. Deeks is waiting for you, go home and rest." She nodded but sat down again taking one of Alex's hands in hers.

"Alex, these men are friends of mine. They want to talk to you a little longer, okay? You'll be fine." She tried to reassure him by lying which didn't work so badly since he nodded.

Finally she got and as she passed by her coworkers she only said two words. "Thank you." And she got out of the room. She had done everything she could and Alex Cooper was now in somebody else's hands.

When she got out of the room and walked to the main space of the boatshed everyone looked at her with smiles on their faces. Smiles that showed respect and pride, not triumphant smile for catching a murderer.

"Nice work Kensi." "Good job Kens." She heard Nate and Nell saying. Eric showed a sympathetic smile. Hetty gave her a nod of acknowledge of her good work but Deeks… Deeks' smile had more than just respect and pride…It as full of love, and at the end of the day, she couldn't wish for anything but that…

He walked up to her and hugged her tight against his chest. "I'm so proud of you Princess." He whispered in her ear and then pulled back when Hetty cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Blye, Mr. Deeks, Mr. and Mrs. Beale, go home please. Rest. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. Enjoy it with your families. Enjoy it with your little ones." Hetty stated with a smile of her own.

With a promise of doing exactly that and with Kensi saying they could take Caleb to the Beale's household in the morning, they all bid their goodbyes and left the boatshed. Each couple for each car.

Tomorrow would be a new and brighter day…

**XX**

_Hello there!_

_So here's the 8__th__ chapter. I hope you liked it, I actually loved this case I built but the way it ended was super unexpected even for me…_

_Other news: next week I'm starting school and it's my penultimate year of high school so I really need to focus on my studies. This means I won't be able to update my stories as often a now but I'll try to post them at least monthly. Until then, enjoy this chapter and I'll try to write a new one either for this story or my other one – What Do We Do Now?_

_Well if you could just leave a review it would help me a lot and make me want to finish the chapters faster!_

_Stay Awesome,_

_-Rita_


	9. Siblings

Chapter 9 – Siblings

_Friday, 8__th__ November 2024 – Week 16 – 4 months_

It had been almost two weeks since Alex Cooper's case. A case that slightly changed Kensi. She denied it to everyone but there was one person who could see right through her. None other than her husband: Marty Deeks.

He saw as she passed from the glowing pregnant wife to the worried pregnant wife, just when he had managed to reassure her everything would be great because their family was getting bigger. This came with the years of being together, in and out of work. Deeks knew Kensi from her head to her toes, probably better than she knew herself. He knew exactly what she was feeling just by her posture. He knew what she needed based on her mood. And that's why their partnership/friendship/relationship worked out so well…

It was half past 6 and they were still in bed. Deeks had woken up a few minutes before 6 but Kensi was still fast asleep. Of course she was tired, after the night they had… This was one of the best parts of being married to Kensi Marie Deeks Blye, her pregnancy seemed to easily…put her in a _good mood_! Most of the time at least… And she was always a lot funnier, not that making love to her was not funny and pleasurable before because it was. But if with a baby inside of her every emotion was intensified, imagine with two babies!

Deeks stood there in their bed just watching her over her shoulder. He had his elbow buried in his pillow and his head was being supported by his left hand. His other arm was around Kensi's waist and his hand carefully placed on her barely visible baby bump with her hand above his. Her hair was spread all over both pillows and her beautiful mismatched eyes still closed for the world.

Deeks watched as her steady breathing made her chest go up and back down for several minutes and when he looked at the alarm clock it read 6:50. It was probably a good time to wake Kensi up. Deeks gently lifted his right hand from her belly to her face, taking the few strands of hair from her eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her naked shoulder oh so delicately. Kensi didn't give any signs of conscience so he continued. He moved to her neck, then her jaw and only by the time he reached her ear and nipped it did she whisper in a sleepy voice, "Well that's a great way to start a day… What will you do next if stay still for a little while longer?"

Deeks started moving to her jaw again and leaving a trail of sweet kisses there until he got to her lips and kissed them multiple times as he said, "I don't know…maybe we could…find out…later… tonight?" By now she was laying on her back and he was hovering her, their legs entwined and his hands on each side of her head. When Deeks pulled back, he looked into her eyes. "But right now we have to get up and get ready to go to work!" He said and got up walking slowly towards the bathroom still naked leaving Kensi alone in bed.

"Deeeeks!" She whined and she took the time while he walked away to ogle him. He stopped and turned around. "Come back! I don't want to go to work, I have to stay behind that desk all day, remember?" He shook his head chuckling and walked in the bathroom closing the door behind him. She smiled to herself knowing he was right. Kensi got up and put on the first clothes she found to go to the room down the hall.

**XX**

"Justin, wake up…" Kensi whispered to a sleeping Justin lying down in his bed. It was 7am now and Kensi had been in her son's bedroom for the past five minutes just watching him sleep. She finally sat down in his bed and tried to wake him up.

"Justin? Come on honey, it's time to wake up and go to school…" She said a little louder and this time he did move rolling to lie on his back. He slowly opened his blue eyes and Kensi smiled. "Good morning sleepy head!" She greeted.

"Mommy!" Justin said stretching his arms to hug his mother. Kensi hugged him back and pulled him closer to pick him up.

"Did you sleep well?" Kensi asked and JT just nodded. "Good. Let's get dressed so daddy can make us breakfast? What do you want to dress?" She asked putting him on the ground next to his wardrobe.

Justin chose his clothes: his favorite hooded sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Kensi helped him get dressed and by that time Deeks had already gotten off the bathroom, had gotten dressed and was waiting for them downstairs in the kitchen.

When Kensi and Justin got to the kitchen, Deeks was preparing Justin's bowl of cereals and French toasts with coffee for him and Kensi. "Daddy!" Justin exclaimed and Deeks turned around. The kid ran to his father who easily picked him up and placed a kiss on his son's cheek and then put him back on the ground.

"Ready to go to school?" Deeks asked and JT nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Don't forget breakfast buddy!" He said putting the bowl with warm milk on the table. As the kid sat down he walked up to Kensi who was standing next to the kitchen counter where Deeks was preparing their food. "Guess who is moving back to LA next week princess…" He said taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Who?" She asked without having any clue.

"Jamie." He said matter-of-factly.

Kensi's eyes widened as he said that simple name that belonged to a person she hadn't seen in 5 years. "Jamie? As in your sister Jamie Deeks?"

"Yup!" Deeks stated with a shy smile on his face.

"What is she doing here? And when did you learn that?" She asked curiously as they sat at the table next to Justin and started eating.

"Well Jamie called like two days ago or something, said she's fed up of European Fashion Weeks, the photos are getting to fake for her with no emotion – her words. She got a job here working for a bridal magazine but wants to make photo shoots with random people on the streets." Deeks explained. He loved his sister and he missed her but he hadn't seen her in 5 years, ever since their mom passed away. Then she ran away to Europe saying she needed to deal with her grief away from LA.

"Daddy?"

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_A little over 6 years before…_**

_Deeks was sitting on a bench on Santa Monica Pier on a Sunday late afternoon. He was waiting for a very pregnant Kensi who had insisted on getting ice cream for the both of them so they could watch the sunset together… Suddenly a young woman approached him. She looked like she had been running and he couldn't help but think she was indeed a beautiful girl._

_"Marty, don't you remember me?" Deeks heard the brunette girl with a pair of baby blue eyes matching his own saying. Her face was familiar but he couldn't quite figure out where he knew this girl from. "It's Jamie, your sister."_

_His eyes went about as wide as they could as he realized who the person in front of him was. "Jamie? Is it really you? I haven't seen you since you were in…"_

_"High school…" She remembered him. "Yeah…it's been a long time." Jamie looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "Come here Smarty!" She said pulling her brother for a hug._

_And it was right in that moment that on Kensi Blye arrived to the bench where her husband was to see him… hugging another woman? _

_She started to get angrier as she approached them and then… "Deeks! Got your ice cream!" She said way too cheerfully._

_Deeks pulled back from his sister and took the ice cream from his wife's hand and said, "Princess, I'd like you to meet someone… Kensi, this is my sister, Jamie Deeks. Jamie, this is Kensi Blye, my partner, my wife and now the mother of my first son." He presented the two women with one of his grins."_

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

"Yes JT?"

"Who is Jamie?" The 6 year old asked without looking up from his cereals.

Deeks and Kensi shared a look as if Deeks was asking for permission to reveal this identity and Kensi nodded slightly. "Well Justin, you know how Nell, Eric, Callen and Sam are like Aunt and Uncles to you because their like sister and brothers to mom and dad?" He asked and the kid nodded. "Jamie is daddy's sister."

"Like your real sister?" JT asked and this time he did look up.

"Yes, like my real sister and like your real aunt. She was only with us here in LA until you were a year and a half old. Then she travelled to Europe and now she's coming back again. Would you like to see her again?" Deeks asked afraid of Justin's reaction to the news.

"Does she surf too?"

"She used too but now I don't know if she stopped or not. Maybe you can ask her next week. I invited her to a dinner next Friday." Deeks then looked at Kensi.

"Friday? But Deeks I promised my mom we would stay there for dinner…"

"Babe, it's okay… Your mother can come too and then I take her home in the end of the night."

"No wonder she loves to have you as her son-in-law, you're always flattering her!" Kensi said with a laugh.

Kensi was the first to finish eating so she went back upstairs to get ready for the day. When Deeks and Justin finished they cleaned the kitchen together and then Deeks went for a walk with Monty. Half an hour later everyone was ready to get out of the house and they had "plenty" of time, it was 8.30 and JT's school started at 9. Now it was hoping for the best from LA traffic!

**XX**

Arrived at the NCIS headquarters, it was still 9am so Kensi and Deeks stayed in the car for a few minutes more, lost in their thoughts until Deeks spoke up.

"Hey Princess?" He called.

"Yeah?"

"It's today…" Deeks stated grinning like a fool. Later that day the couple was going to find out if Kensi was either pregnant with boys or girls and Deeks couldn't be more excited.

Kensi lifted his hand and kissed it gently then looked into his sparkling blue eyes full of joy. "It's today babe, in four hours, we'll know." She repeated his words in reassurance.

**XX**

The morning had been dragging them between the bullpen and occasionally the gym or the shooting range – not that Kensi was authorized to do any activity there. It was a busy day full of paperwork that no one wanted to do but sometimes it was necessary a day like this…

By 10am, Deeks had filled three case reports as Kensi was in her seventh! He then decided he needed a break for a coffee and everyone in the team didn't even bother to comment or even look up, it was just the usual for this kind of days.

By 11am, Kensi had finished almost half of the paperwork in her desk but as a pregnant woman she too was getting tired so she decided to do the only thing she was allowed to do inside the building – go to the armory and clean guns to relax and clear her head.

By noon, everyone was tired. Kensi had been staring at the same report for the last half hour. Deeks was in the shooting range. Callen and Sam were working out in the gym. And Paris was the only one that was still able to work even if very slowly.

When their lunch hour arrived, Kensi looked up at Deeks, who was already staring at her and nodded. "Hey guys, we have an appointment in half an hour, if you want we can bring you lunch on our way back." Kensi suggested.

"Hmm… Alright! Well, you know what we like right?" Callen asked and winked at Kensi who nodded. "Yeah then go and good luck with the appointment!" He said.

"Thanks Callen! Well Deeks-" Kensi said and looked at her watch. "we need to run if you want to get there on time. Bye guys, see you in a few!" She called as she and Deeks walked away in the direction of their car.

**XX**

**_13.30pm – Waiting Room_**

"Kensi?" A nurse called from the door. "Kensi Blye?"

The two agents got up and without a word Deeks slipped his hand in hers and they walked silently to the room where the elderly nurse was. Nurse Donna was the nicest nurse in the clinic and they had already talked to her in the other appointments so they were comfortable there.

"Hi Kensi, how are you? Dr. Adams will be here in a minute. Feel free to lie down and prepare for the ultrasound." She said and left the room to call Dr. Kate Adams.

Two minutes later and another familiar face entered the room. "Hello Kensi and Marty, it's good to see you. How are the babies?" the doctor asked Kensi with one of those grins only OB/GYN doctors seemed to carry around.

"I believe they're great, since they kick me all the time!" Kensi admitted chuckling. "But the best part is I don't have morning sickness anymore, which is really, really good."

"I'm glad to hear that! Well, let's see those big guys shall we?" Dr. Adams smiled. "Lift your shirt please." Kensi did as she was told while the doctor prepared the ultrasound.

"Dr. Adams is it-" Deeks started but trailed off when Dr. Kate waved her hand in front of him.

"Please Marty… I'll be the one helping your wife give birth to your babies, I already helped with your other little one… I think it's safe to call me Kate." She explained with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Alright _Kate_, is it today that we'll know their gender?" Deeks chuckled at Kate's explanation but he was serious about his question.

"I think so! Let's see how they're doing first." She said and turned to Kensi who was ready to start her ultrasound. "Okay, here we go…" Kate said as she started moving the wand around atop Kensi's belly. Soon there was an image of the twins in the monitor and Kensi absentmindedly took Deeks' hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. "Wow these are some strong heartbeats they have! Well before I tell you their gender and while I try to understand which one it is, tell me, what do you want them to be?" Kate asked them, her eyes still glued to the monitor and the wand dancing around in Kensi's abdomen.

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other and smiled, they had talked about it before… "I'd really love if they were both girls. I've always dreamed of having at least a daughter…" Deeks spoke up first.

"Well, I really don't have preferences. I love them both equally either they are boys or girls…" Kensi said and then Kate turned around to look at them with a massive smirk on her face. "What is it Kate? Are they alright?"

"They're fantastic and I have great news for both of you: apparently you two are having a baby girl _and_ a baby boy!" Kate said a little over excited.

"What? Are you kidding?" Deeks asked, all smiles as he grabbed Kensi's hand close to his heart.

"No, a boy and a girl!" Kate said again.

"This is so awesome Kens, don't you think?" Deeks turned to his wife who was looking at him with the smile on her face she couldn't help.

"This is… great!" Kensi said, almost speechless. "Can we see them?"

"Sure, so here," Kate moved the wand a little more to the left, "here's the boy, you can actually see it well and here," She rolled the wand to the right side, "is the girl. It's harder to perceive than the boy but there's nothing between her legs."

"Wow! This is… everything I could've dreamed of." Deeks said with teary eyes as he looked at the screen. "Can we have like little photos of them?"

"Sure, I'll ask Nurse Donna to get them for us. Wait here, I'll be right back."

**XX**

"So…What's the news on twins Deeks?" Callen asked as they sat around the bullpen eating lunch Deeks and Kensi had picked up for them after the appointment.

Kensi looked up at Deeks smiled, this was something they wanted to share with the team. "Well, we went to see Dr. Kate to know if everything was alright and what the gender of the babies is…" Kensi said with a smug smile on her face.

"And…?" Nell asked them clearly overexcited. "What did she say?"

Deeks took Kensi's hand and squeezed it. Then he looked around to their friends to see that they were all there before getting up and going to grab the babies' pictures from Kensi's purse. Coming back with his trademark smirk he showed them the photos of the ultrasound. "They're a boy _and_ a girl!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Nell exclaimed jumping from her seat to hug her coworkers and friends. After her Eric, Sam, Callen and Paris stood up to a mix of 'congrats' and 'thanks' between them, Kensi and Deeks.

"Well, congratulations to you two!" Came Hetty's voice from the bullpen's entrance and the whole team turned around to a rather smiley team leader. "I bet your other little one is excited about having two younger siblings."

"Uh-yeah, right… We haven't told him…yet!" Deeks admitted holding Hetty's gaze.

Kensi grabbed his hand to make him look at her and when he did she grinned. "But…we'll tell Justin tonight to see how he deals with the idea!" She finished the sentence smiling at Hetty.

**XX**

Hours later Kensi and Deeks sat on their couch with their son, Justin, between them playing video games with him. Monty lied in his bed in the corner of the living room but they knew his end was near… Deeks had talked to the vet they used to consult, he had a rare disease they couldn't operate on so they sent him home to wait for death to come. Deeks and Kensi were really sad but Justin still didn't know.

"Hey JT?" Deeks started when they finished a round of their game.

"Yes daddy?" Justin asked looking up to his father.

"You wanna see something?"

"Sure!"

Deeks got up from the couch and went to the kitchen when he came back, three bowls full of ice cream and another thing in his pocket. He sat back down and took the three photos from his pocket.

He revealed the first photo much to Kensi's admiration and Justin's confusion. "What's that dad?"

"Well, this is you." Deeks said matter-of-factly.

"Me?"

"Yeah, it's you when you were in mommy's belly. Do you know what else I have here?" The detective asked and his son nodded. In the meanwhile, Kensi was watching her boys with her hands resting atop her growing baby bump where her other two children were insistently kicking her sides. It made her smile though, she couldn't be any happier…

"Am I in these photos too?" JT asked Deeks with the other two photos in his little hands.

"Hmm, no. In these photos you have…" Deeks looked up at Kensi as to ask for permission to tell Justin. She nodded, "your new brother and your new sister buddy!" He said with a grin but Justin looked confused.

"What daddy is saying is that mommy has two babies in her belly and soon you'll have two new playmates to play with you and Caleb. What do you think?" Kensi asked.

"Do they kick you, mommy?" Was all JT asked and Kensi nodded as she and Deeks chuckled at their son's question.

"Yes they do. They're kicking now. Do you want to feel it?" Kensi asked and Justin looked at Deeks who nodded at him.

"Can I?"

"Sure!" And with that Justin jumped in his seat to turn to his mother and carefully place his cute little curious hands on each side of Kensi's abdomen.

He waited, and waited for a little while longer and then suddenly… "_WOW!_"

**XX**

_Well that took me some time… I'm sorry I didn't update this earlier but just as I thought school has been crazy already! So…what about this week? To those of you who hadn't heard, Daniela Ruah is pregnant! Mildly crazy, right? :p_

_I hope you liked this chapter, the Deeks' sister surprise was funny to write and I loved writing the ending…_

_As always, please review the chapter, it really helps me correct my mistakes and it also makes my day! :D_

_Stay Awesome,_

Rita


	10. The Reasons Why

_I'm so sorry for this late late late update but I didn't have any time to write in the last few weeks. New school year means a lot more work than the year before so I'm still in process to manage everything I have to do during the week…_

_So here's the new chapter: I hope you like it!_

_-R.O16_

**XX**

Chapter 10 – The Reasons Why

"Babe?" Kensi called from the living room as she was preparing to leave. Hetty had given them the rest of the day off when the piles of paperwork in their desks had reached half of the mountain they were in that morning. They had had a morning full of reports t fill in from previous cases and Hetty knew that Kensi was getting tired more easily and Deeks' sister was arriving in LA later that day.

"Yeah?" Another yell came from the kitchen.

"I'm going to pick up Mom and Justin, how is Jamie getting here?" She asked peeking on the doorway.

Deeks turned around from what he was doing to look at his wife. "Uh… She told me she would call when she arrived. But she's taking a cab here so…there's no trouble, I'll give her the address." He said with a grin and his hands on his hips.

"You sure? I can go and pick her up when she arrives…" Kensi said walking to him and putting her arms around his torso.

"Well… She's arriving at 6 so we still have…" Deeks checked his watch. "One hour and a half. Relax, go pick your Mom and JT and we'll figure it out." He smiled and cupped her face only to look into her gorgeous eyes and place a passionate kiss on her lips in which she lingered delightfully.

They only pulled back once they were both breathless and gasping for air. They looked into each other's eyes and couldn't help the smiles on their faces. She kissed him once again, a quicker peck on the lips and grinned. "Alright, I'll be right back then." Kensi moved to pick a jacket and head to the front door.

"Be careful Fern! I love you!" Deeks called after her from the kitchen.

"I love you too!" Kensi said before getting out of the house.

**XX**

Not even half an hour later, Deeks was sitting on the couch reading _Twinspiration: Real-Life Advice From Pregnancy Through The First Year _whichseemed to have become incrediblyhelpful with Kensi's pregnancy – even though it wasn't up-to-date, when Monty started whining by the front door. Deeks put the book down and approached the old mutt.

"What is it boy? Is it mommy? Is mommy back?" He asked the dog before opening the door and letting the dog out to the SUV parked in the driveway. The doors started opening and Kensi, Justin and Julia got out, happy faces in all of them. That only made Deeks smile even wider. He never thought ever in his early life and teenage years, and even after becoming a detective, that one day he would find such a wonderful and gorgeous – in all kinds of ways – woman as Kensi. A woman who could give him support, trust, a real family…but most importantly, a woman who taught him how to love and made his dreams come true. One of the things he respected the most about Kensi was the fact that she kept her father's last name after their marriage. Yes, she took Deeks' last name but decided to put it before her last name in honor of her father. At the time she was really sad because it had been 20 years since Donald Blye's death and she wanted to make a tribute to him. It'd make him so proud and Deeks knew it…

Never in his life, had Deeks thought about having a family like this: the most fantastic wife, the best son in the whole world, the most motherly mother-in-law he could've ever find, ninja twins on the way and friends in which he could actually trust. _Grateful_ wasn't enough to describe his feelings regarding his life. He considered himself one of the _lucky ones_, that's for sure.

Seeing his wife walking towards the doorway where he stood while their son gave all his attention to Monty just felt _right_. It still felt…_incredible!_ Kensi was starting to show, he knew her baby bump would grow a little more each day from now on and he could barely wait for the babies to come out. Deeks was never the patient one, when he learnt Kensi was pregnant with Justin, she could swear to God he was _actually_ counting the days until the baby's arrival.

Deeks and Kensi still hadn't agreed on the names for the twins because they didn't thought about the possibility of having a boy _and_ a girl. But truth be told they still hadn't discussed it that much. Between Andrew and Logan for the boy and Riley and Caroline for the girl, they were torn. They figured they could ask for the team's opinion and JT's too since he was the big brother.

They had now one hour left before Jamie Deeks' arrival and Deeks was becoming rather… _anxious._ And that's why he needed to start dinner right away.

"Hey babe." Kensi said softly and pecked her husband's lips as she walked in the house with JT's backpack in hands.

Julia was right in her daughter's heel and smiled warmly at him. "Hello Marty! It's so good to see you honey." She said pulling him for a quick hug and kissing his cheek.

"Hi Julia. How are you?" Deeks greeted with his widest grin.

"I'm great thank you. So, what is the specialty tonight?"

"Lasagna. It's Justin's favorite."

"Oh, _I know!_ How can I help you?" Julia asked promptly.

"There's no need in helping. Tonight you're a guest Julia!"

She shot him a look as if she didn't know what the word _guest_ meant. He knew it all too well and he knew what it meant. Kensi used it all the time! It actually meant: _"Forget it buddy, you're going down." _ And he was starting to believe his son knew how to do it too…

"Alright, you can go ahead and prepare the carrots, if you must." He chuckled. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Great then. I'll see you inside." Julia said and went straight to the kitchen.

Justin was so occupied with Monty he hadn't even acknowledge his father's presence as Deeks observed him from the door. Deeks descended the few steps to the driveway, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a grin flashed across his face. "Hey little man!" He greeted when he was only two feet away from his son.

JT looked up from Monty's belly rub to Deeks and smirked. "Hi daddy!" He got up as Deeks bent down to hug him and get that kiss he waits for all day while working.

"How was school today?"

"Great! Is Aunt Jamie here already?" He asked rather excitedly.

Deeks was actually surprised with this reaction. "Not yet champ! But she will be soon enough. You're excited about meeting her?"

Justin nodded happily before running to their house while Monty slowly trailed behind with Deeks by his side. "I got you buddy, I got you." He muttered to the old tired dog.

**XX**

Roughly an hour later, Deeks was waiting for his sister near the airport landing gates. When Jamie arrived, she called as promised but thought she should get a ride from her big brother, claiming she had too many bags when Deeks knew the real reason was because she wanted some time alone with him.

So, with dinner almost ready and a promise from his mother-in-law to keep an eye on the lasagna while it was in the oven, Deeks took off.

When he saw his sister coming in his direction, his grin was even bigger than before. The sight before him was quite humorous though… Jamie had a tired look on her face but smile at the sight of her big brother. She was carrying an enormous suitcase plus a backpack, a gym bag across her shoulder, a laptop messenger bag, her camera's shoulder bag and a purse. Luckily for her body, the suitcase, the backpack and the laptop were piled up in one of those strollers of the airport.

Every since they were young and after their father was arrested and taken away from their lives forever, Deeks had this very vivid image of his sister when they managed to go on holidays to a little summer camp in a nice small town near Phoenix. In their family, they didn't have a lot, but even if it was only for a week, Jamie would pack everything she thought she'd might need which meant a _lot_ of bags in the car.

Now, seeing her like that, remembered him of these summers away from LA, away from trouble and where he actually could _be _and_ feel _happy. But after all these years, Deeks couldn't be happier. He had found Kensi, she had finally agreed on a real date with him, they had started dating and got engaged, then married and they had Justin and now they were waiting for their twins! It was surreal… as surreal as seeing his sister 7 years after their mother's death, 6 years after her departure. As she got closer, he started realizing how different she looked. She wasn't 32 anymore, now she was 38, the wrinkles were starting to appear, _a result from sleepless nights_, Deeks thought. He had his own and so did Kensi, Justin was the major reason of them… And that's when he saw something sparkling on her left hand…

"Smarty!" Jamie called when she was like 6 feet away from him. She had a huge grin on her face, happy to be home again.

"Mimi!" Deeks exclaimed, calling her by the nickname he had for her ever since they were little. His arms were wide open as she let go of the stroller and hugged Deeks fiercely. _Yup, she was a bear hugger! _Once they pulled back he smirked down at her. Jamie was about Nell's height, so it was still a difference to Deeks' 6 feet 2… "Look at you…Europe did a great job with you little sister! Of the two of us you were always the palest and now… How are you Jamie?" He asked genuinely happy.

"First of all, tired. 6 hours of flight don't do you any good. Definitely happy though… But why don't we go home and I'll tell you a few things on the way?" She winked and Deeks helped her with the stroller as they moved to the parking lot, laughing and mocking each other as if they hadn't been separated even for a day!

**XX**

"So, what do you have to tell me?" Deeks after five silent minutes on the road.

"Well, there are a few important reasons why I'm back here Marty." Jamie started, she didn't want this conversation to be awkward but… how do tell you older brother – you haven't seen in years – that you decided to come back home, where you belong, because you found that special someone, who makes you truly happy, and had a kid with him? The only way is to…_tell. Oh boy, this is going to be a fun one!,_ Jamie thought. "The first one you already know, Fashion Weeks really were getting boring in Europe! Now the second one… You know when I told you I was in Portugal, 3 years ago, because a friend of mine from my childhood was there for a surf competition, right?"

"Sure! You sent us those fantastic photos of him, what was his name? Bruce…"

"Thompson." Jamie finished.

"Yeah! Bruce Thompson, I remember him… I remember how I used to scare him because he was your _first_ boyfriend!" Deeks laughed remembering how cute Jamie and Bruce actually looked when he was in high school and they were in middle school. "But what were you saying though?"

"Right, so…during that time I was there I met a guy..." She said simply, trying not to stumble on her words.

"A guy?" Deeks asked bluntly lifting his eyebrow and turning his head to his sister in the process.

"Yes Marty, a guy. His name is Miguel, born and raised in Lisbon. A surfer since he was 17 and a professional photographer like me… Bruce introduced us and the rest is history…" She said lovingly. "Oh Smarty…he really makes me happy!"

Deeks couldn't believe what he was hearing. His little sister had found the one… He knew it just by the way she talked about the guy. Still, Deeks didn't know whether to be excited or scared for Jamie… After a few moments of silence, trying to figure out what to say, he spoke up. "How old is he?" _Jackass! His age? You really want to know the man's age and nothing more? Marty, you moron!, _He thought right after the words came out of his mouth.

Jamie was slightly uncomfortable but it was okay, she knew her brother and it took a little bit of time to process this. "He's a year older than me. Marty I know what you're thinking and before you say anything else, he really is the one and no, you didn't miss your sister's wedding day because we chose not to get married…" She said and chuckled.

They were now parking in Kensi and Deeks' driveway and when Deeks stopped the car and pulled out the key he looked at his sister in astonishment. She smiled warmly which made him smile back, she was reassuring him that Miguel was one to trust! "You know what J? I can see by the way you talk about him that he really is _the one_… I'm glad that you're telling me this, but I have to ask…why isn't he here with you?" Deeks frowned as they got out of the car to meet next to the trunk.

"Well, that's the other thing I had to tell you…" Jamie pulled out her phone and rummaged around it until she found what she was looking for with a smirk. When she showed Deeks the phone, he saw the _why…_ It was a photo of a man, probably Miguel, holding a baby boy around his first year of life. Both of them had big smiles on their faces and were very similar: same type of hair, hair color, the face lines… but there was something in the baby Deeks recognized as his sister's – those eyes. His jaw dropped at realization of what was in front of him… "Is this your…" He trailed off not sure if he would be able to finish the sentence.

Jamie nodded with a huge grin and teary eyes full of pride. "Yes Marty, this is my son, Adam Samuel Deeks Rodrigues. He's a year and half, his first birthday was on April 17th."

"Wow." Was all Deeks could whisper. This was…_overwhelming, at least!_ But he couldn't be happier for his sister. "Wow Jamie… I'm…" He met her gaze and she put her phone away. "I'm so proud of you Mimi!" And with that Deeks pulled his sister into a much needed hug. He had missed her, he had missed his little sister and now he was an uncle, _Uncle Marty or Smarty, _he thought.

They pulled back laughing a bit as tears of joy streamed down both of their faces. When Deeks was about to open the trunk, they heard the front door opening and an extremely happy (and obviously pregnant) Kensi appeared, descending the steps and approaching them. "Jamie Willow Deeks, come here you!" She called when she caught a glimpse of her sister-in-law.

Jamie looked up at Deeks, her mouth agape and her eyes widen – no longer teary. "Now who's the one keeping secrets from the other sibling, huh Smarty?" She asked chuckling before walking up to Kensi and hugging her. "How are you girl? I'm getting ready to be an aunt again and you wouldn't tell me?" She asked and Kensi laughed which made her laugh along with her.

"Well those are questions for your big brother there! But tell me, how have you been?" Kensi asked genuinely happy with this reencounter.

"I'm great, thanks. There are some things I need to tell you though…" Jamie said, still smiling.

"Then let's go inside and have a girls' talk!" Kensi said before walking towards Deeks. "Babe, can you take Jamie's things inside, the two of us need to talk?" As he nodded happily, Kensi put herself on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly before turning around and taking Jamie inside.

**XX**

"You what?" Kensi couldn't believe this. During the time Jamie was around, she and Kensi had developed a pretty good friendship. Therefore the "overreaction" was totally normal. They were sitting on the couch with JT on Kensi's lap. He really liked his aunt but he was still a momma's boy! Julia had met Jamie before and liked her just as much as Kensi did, so seeing how eager her daughter was to know about all those years apart, she told them to go to the living room while she finished dinner. In the meanwhile, Deeks was putting Jamie's stuff in the guest room downstairs, she would be spending the night with them.

"Yeah… I'm a mom now too Kens." Jamie said calmly. "And Miguel, _oh_ Kensi, when you meet him you'll see… he's _perfect for me._ I thought he would want a one night stand when I met him but then he showed me around Lisbon and took me alongside the coast, from north to south. He introduced me his family and they were as lovely as him. Then we started talking about marriage and kids, you know playing _what-if,_ but I never wanted any of it, it was something that I had planned. But ever since I saw how you and Marty were so good together and developed an amazing relationship with this little one," She said poking Justin's tummy and making him giggle. "I knew I wanted something like that. Find the right person and have at least one bug of my own… And then I met Miguel." She explained dreamingly.

Kensi smiled as she hugged Justin tightly and kissed his cheek. "You know Jamie, he seems like a great guy and I can see how in love you are. I honestly do…" She said now squeezing her sister-in-law's hand reassuringly.

"Girls, let's go! Dinner's ready!" Julia called from the doorway.

JT quickly got up and turned to his grandmother with accusing eyes, much like Kensi. "I'm not a girl grandma. Girls suck!" He stated.

In that moment Deeks showed up from the guest room and walked up to Justin, picked him up and started to tickle him. "What did you say? _'Girls suck'_? Are you sure, 'cause I think you have a little crush on that girl from your class. That one you always love to share your snack with, what's her name?" He teased.

Between giggles and squeals, Justin managed to stop laughing. "Stop daddy! Put me down." He said a few times. When Deeks placed him on the ground, he turned to his father and before walking towards the kitchen he lied. "And I don't have a _crush_ daddy!" And left the room with four adults laughing.

**XX**

After dinner, later in the night, after Deeks took Julia back to her place – earning a few more points in her consideration –, Deeks, Kensi, Justin and Jamie were sitting on the couch chilling. Kensi had her feet propped up in the chaise lounge while Justin was snuggling against her side, almost asleep. Deeks sat on the other end of the couch, Jamie was in the middle with her laptop connected to the TV and was showing them her photo shoots from the last 5 years. Models, surfers, gorgeous sights of Portugal, Deeks couldn't help but think his sister must have really enjoyed these last years.

Models, surfers, gorgeous sights, Deeks couldn't help but think his sister had really enjoyed these last years. When Miguel and Adam's photos appeared, Kensi stroked and soothed JT's hair even more than before, remembering how she loved those cute little moments of his first year of life. Suddenly she felt his breath even out and took a look at him. _Poor baby, he is tired but wanted to be with the grownups, _Kensi thought.

While Deeks and Jamie shared an animated conversation, Kensi was trying to call their attention to the little sleeping boy. "Deeks? Deeks?" She whispered not to wake the kid up. Still, they noticed nothing, so she tried again. "Marty!" Her voice was just a little louder. _Thank God he heard this time._ Both siblings turned to Kensi and smiled tenderly at the sight in front of them.

Deeks got up and made his way over to his wife. "I'll put him to bed Princess." He quickly picked him up and started walking to the staircase. Five minutes later he was back downstairs. "That kid is a treasure, didn't even wake up when I dropped him in his bed." He stated with a grin but the Kensi let out a yawn and he chuckled. "Want me to put you to bed too Fern?"

Jamie had grown used to the nickname so she chuckled as well. Kensi on the other hand glared at Deeks in faux-anger and got up. "I'm going to bed. Good night _Jamie._" She said sticking out her tongue to her husband and smirking before heading upstairs.

"And then there were two…" Deeks stated, he too was getting sleepy but didn't want to leave his sister alone.

"Make that one brother! Tomorrow is a new day Smarty and I need some rest now – _jet lag, _you know…" Jamie yawned and got up stretching her arms above her head.

Deeks did the same as his sister and before she could go to the guest room he spoke up. "Hey Jamie?" He called and she turned around. "I just wanted you to know that," he still had trouble communicating so he was playing with his fingers. "I'm very proud of you little girl." The he looked up and showed Jamie a genuinely happy smile.

Jamie walked up to him and put her arms around her brother's torso. She wasn't short, but he definitely _was_ tall, and her head fit perfectly in his chest, like always. "Thank you Marty." She said when she felt him hugging her tightly. "For everything."

When they pulled back, Deeks smirked. "Go to bed Mimi, tomorrow will be a great day!"

"Nighty-night Smarty! Sleep tight…" Jamie said as she walked down the hall.

"…Don't let the spiders bite!" He called after her before running to the second floor to meet his beautiful wife in their bed.

**XX**

_How did you like Jamie Deeks? (Could she be real or something?) _

_Worth of a review?_

_Stay Awesome_

_-R.O16_


	11. Santa Surfed His Way Down To LA

_a/n: I'm deeply sorry I didn't update this sooner but go ahead, enjoy it!_

Chapter 11 – Santa Surfed His Way Down To LA

_Tuesday, 24__rd__ December 2024 – Week 23 – 5 months and a half_

Weeks went by and the Christmas' Eve was quite exciting in the Deeks' household as Kensi, Deeks, Justin, Jamie, Miguel and Adam prepared everything for the next night. A month and a half before, Deeks, Kensi and JT had met Miguel and Adam. Both agents had fallen in love with their nephew and they were getting along with Miguel too. Just less than a month ago they had started to buy furniture for the twins' bedrooms. Since they had two spare rooms upstairs with lots of old stuff, they decided to decorate each room to each baby. A lot of blue for the baby boy and green for the little girl. Deeks had tried to argue with Kensi to have a pinkie bedroom for their daughter but the woman hated _'to see those girls who wore so much pink they looked like strawberry chewing gums'. Yes,_ she actually said that and even though he wanted pink, Deeks reluctantly agreed with his wife.

Justin was loving the way his mother's baby bump was growing day by day. He'd frequently sit next to Kensi and put his little hands on each side of her round belly to feel his brother and his sister kick, he'd talk and sing to them and asked – _a lot_ – when were they coming out of her belly. Now that Kensi clearly showing, everyone inside _and_ out of the house couldn't wait to meet the twins.

However there was something the team didn't know yet – well, maybe Hetty did…_nah!_ She _definitely_ knew: Deeks' sister existed and was spending a lot of time with the two agents, just like in that December night.

They had invited them to help with last minute decorations and because Deeks thought it would be a great bonding time. After a nice dinner and some decorating, the two children had grown tired and Adam began to stir in his mother's arms while Justin rubbed his eyes furiously trying to stay awake.

When Deeks noticed this he needed to speak up before everyone else was just as tired as the kids. Finishing hanging the last sock on the fireplace and turned to the others. "Alright! Last one is done and now we just have to wait for Santa to come…" He said with a genuine smile adorning his features.

"Come on Miguel, let's go home before he wakes up…" Jamie whispered after looking at her son who was now sound asleep in her arms.

Kensi rushed over to Justin who was falling asleep on the couch, _literally. _"Justin, baby, come here. Let's go to bed." She lifted him from the couch and he didn't even get grumpy. His body was clinging to her perfectly. His head on her shoulder, his eyes shut as his tiny arms went around her neck and his legs around her waist. Justin was skinny, but the fact that he was a tall kid for his age combined with Kensi's pregnancy made it difficult for the federal agent to carry her son up the staircase and put him to bed and Deeks knew that.

In order to be both a good person and a good husband, he walked up to Kensi and stretched his arms out. "Give him to me princess, I'll put him to bed and wait for you upstairs." Deeks almost whispered not to wake Justin up. He then turned to his sister and brother-in-law. "Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch! Don't forget. Oh and Merry Christmas!" He said and turned to leave.

"Bye Marty! Merry Christmas!" The couple said in unison after him.

As Deeks disappeared with JT in his arms, Kensi walked Jamie, Miguel and Adam to the door. They all had warm coats on and little Adam even had a beanie on. Miguel was carrying the baby and Jamie opened the door for them. "So, I guess I'll see guys tomorrow. But you know, anything you need just call us, okay?"

"Okay, Kens. You guys too!" Jamie said and with that the younger couple bid their goodbyes and went out to the cold driveway where their car was parked behind Kensi's. She watched them leave the driveway and then the street, only then did she closed and locked the front door and walked upstairs.

**XX**

"He really was tired, you know? I put him down and turned off all the lights and he didn't even argue to stay up until mignight." Deeks said as he felt slender arms snaking around his waist. He was standing in the doorway of Justin's room watching his son sleep peacefully with streetlights lighting up his face when Kensi approached him from behind. After he spoke she put herself on her tiptoes and kissed the back of his neck softly.

Deeks turned around in her arms and looked down into her mismatched eyes, his baby blues full of love. He wrapped his arms around Kensi's shoulders and pulled her to his chest taking in her scent of _sunshine and gunpowder_ mixed with her peaches shampoo.

At the same time, Kensi experienced the same kind of fulfillment. With her head buried in his chest, she could feel his heart beating fiercely as she smelled the sun, the salt and that trademark cologne of his…

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Deeks checked his watch. "Wow I thought it was much much later in the evening. It's only 10pm Kens…" He pulled back just a tad to look into her eyes once more, facing her with his cocky grin. "So tell me Fern, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" _Oh no, she really likes this!_

"You can't keep doing that babe…" Deeks said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Do what?" She asked looking up at him innocently.

"That! Answer my questions with questions…" He said simply.

"But that's one of the reasons why you fell in love with me in the first place!" She laughed quietly.

"Touché!" He shook his head chuckling before leaning in for a passionate kiss to leave her breathless. When the pulled back, she smiled sheepishly putting a strand of hair behind her ear much like a school girl. Oh how he loved this part of her…. "What about a movie in the bedroom?" Deeks suggested as he turned back around to slowly close the door to the boy's room.

When he looked at Kensi again, her eyes were wide open and her cheeks slightly flushed. "You pig! Really Deeks, a "movie"?"

He looked at her in confusion, he wasn't thinking of anything dirty…but if she was up for something… "What? Who do you think I am? Oh my god Kensi Marie Blye! And _I'm_ the pig?"

Kensi's cheeks flushed and she looked away from Deeks. He would never let her hear the end of it. "Keep your mind out of the gutter Blye! Well unless…" He said wiggling his eyebrows, cocky smile in place and hand under her chin to make her look at him. She couldn't help but grin back at him, it was too contagious.

She punched his shoulder earning a yelp from her husband which made her smirk even bigger. "So, what movie?"

**XX**

Neither of them was actually paying attention to the movie. Kensi was clearly lost in thought and Deeks kept watching her intently. They were sitting in the middle of the bed, lights out and Deeks had Kensi between his legs leaning against his chest as he bent his knees to give her support. The bright lights from the TV were enough for him to observe his wife, her every trace and move. He then looked at where his hands were placed: _her baby bump._ Deeks couldn't stop the smile appearing on his face, he was too damn grateful and proud in that moment. And he also saw her hands rubbing her belly up and down underneath his.

"I can _feel_ you staring at me, stop it Marty." Kensi murmured breaking the comfortable silence between the two partners.

"I'll stop watching you when you tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours… Kens I can _hear_ you thinking." He bit back still grinning like a fool. "What are thinking about Fern?" Deeks asked and kissed her cheek.

"It's nothing…" She said, but Kensi Blye knew better not to lie to Marty Deeks. He was too sneaky and curious, might as well just tell him right away! "Okay, I was thinking about their names…"

"What about them?"

Kensi took the TV remote from the bedside table after turning the lights on and the TV off, she turned to look Deeks in the eyes. "It's just that they're due on April already and I think I know what I want for our baby girl's name…" She said biting her lower lip and smiling.

"And what name would that be?" Deeks asked returning the grin.

"The other day I was talking to Justin and he told me he liked the name Riley. Just like that , out of the blue, we were talking about how he missed school and _BAM!_ he just says that and I was astonished… But not for long, I needed to say something…" Kensi said playing with her wedding ring.

"What did you say?"

"I asked him if he was talking about his sister and he smiled proudly at me saying yes."

"So, what do you think…Riley?" Deeks couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he held her tight. Kensi just nodded and leaned in for a tender kiss in which he melt.

When they pulled back, leaving their foreheads against each other, they smiled. "Well that's great news, you know why?" Deeks whispered.

"Why?"

"Your son just ended up choosing both names of his sibling because yesterday he was talking to me about Christmas when I asked him about the names for the twins and he said he wanted his brother to be called Logan!" Deeks chuckled. "I couldn't ask for better!"

"I love that name and I wanted him to be called Logan Kai too since the beginning because Kai means sea and I know you'd love it too…" Kensi smiled lovingly.

"I love _you_ too!" He whispered before stealing one more kiss from her. "Let's sleep princess… Tomorrow's gonna be a long day!"

**XX**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas! Wake up!" The sound of the little boy's voice echoed in their heads when neither of them expected it.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kensi faced the intense blue of her son's. Though she was tired from having to wake up a million times a night to pee, the tough agent couldn't stop herself from smiling. That grin on JT's face matched Deeks' and she was always marveled whenever she saw it. Obviously they had to get up now even if it was just – Kensi lifted her head to quickly look at her watch – _just_ 10am. Oh god! And she couldn't even imagine next year's Christmas, with 3 children instead of just Justin.

"I hope you weren't peaking while we were asleep Mister!" Kensi warned playfully as she got up and kissed his cheek. Deeks followed her lead as they walked out of the room to go downstairs. Justin was running in front of the couple as they walked hand in hand down the hall.

When they entered the living room under the Christmas tree were lots of presents for the 6 year old and a few other ones for the agents. Deeks had been up earlier to put them all there quietly not to wake either one of the sleepyheads that were his family.

When Kensi saw it, she squeezed his hand to make him look down at her. As Deeks did, she smiled brightly at him in gratefulness and he returned the grin right before JT broke the silence. "Mommy can I open them?" He asked rather excitedly.

"How about we separate the ones that are yours from mommy's and mine buddy?" Deeks suggested and as their son nodded he continued. "Do you want to help me? You can read our names by now, I know you've been training that in school!"

"Yes and I know how to count to 100 and I know how to write my name and your name and mommy's name!" He told his father, proud of himself.

"I know little man and we're very, very proud of you champ!" Deeks encouraged his son.

**XX**

After everything was well separated, Justin sat on the floor in front of the couch where Kensi and Deeks sat and started to unwrap his presents. His parents thought this would probably be the last year of him believing that Santa actually existed. He was in school now, kids talk and they find out the truth about certain things such as Santa, The Tooth Fairy or The Easter Bunny. Or worse! Start asking how babies are made, _you know_, when they realize babies weren't brought by a stork or they didn't came from the supermarket… Sam had told them and Nell and Eric it was kind of scary to figure out a way to explain them these things but with patience…they would make it.

"Daddy why are there presents underneath the tree for my Uncles and Aunts and even Caleb and Adam?" Justin had asked.

"Well, Santa made a mistake clearly!" Deeks answered chuckling. "He left some of their presents here in our house!"

The partners watched as their son unwrapped, as usual, the smaller presents first and then the bigger ones. He just didn't know the surprise they had planned for him… It had been a tough choice between a bike and a surfboard but Deeks' will won her over. The other one would be for his birthday, it was a promise!

The thing is that the last surprise was in the garage and they would only give it to him once everybody else had arrived.

"Babe, go get the camera, he still hasn't opened that package with the wetsuit we got him…" Kensi whispered in Deeks' ear. He nodded and got up to go to the kitchen where the camera was. When he came back, he started filming as Justin opened the last present in the room for him.

"Mommy is this-" the kid trailed off when he saw the hem of the wetsuit coming out of the wrapping paper. He looked up at his smiling parents and Deeks was having the best time recording all of his reaction. "Mommy, daddy! Santa heard what I wanted!" All of this would be kept for a future moment.

**XX**

It was about 11am when they finished unwrapping presents and eating breakfast. Now they needed to get dressed and get the Christmas lunch going!

Kensi helped Justin put on his new plaid shirt that matched one of Deeks' and jeans. The shirt was white and red and he loved it just because it was miniature of his father's. Deeks quickly put on his white button-up shirt and trousers. When the guys were ready, they headed downstairs so Deeks could start cooking the roast turkey and Justin would be able to play with his new toys.

In the meanwhile Kensi was in the bedroom preparing for the afternoon. She put on the maternity navy blue dress Deeks had bought for her and she loved. She looked gorgeous in it but then again, when _didn't_ she?

Kensi made her way to her mother's house to pick her up when she finished getting ready and around 1pm the others started arriving. Jamie and Miguel were the first ones, then was Callen and Paris' turn, Hetty and the couples with older kids were the last ones to arrive. With two teenage kids, Maya who was now 17 and Ty who had turned 14, Sam and Michelle were used to be the last ones arriving alongside with Nell and Eric who had little Caleb who, just like Justin, had spent his morning opening presents.

Nevertheless, all of them entered the house with packages, boxes and bags in their hands and proceeded to leave them under the Christmas tree so they could open them up later. Soon enough the turkey was on the table and this holiday couldn't get much better!

Afterwards they joined in the living room and the gift exchange began, _only because Santa had made mistakes in __**all**__ houses!_ Well…at least that's what they had told the kids. The kids couldn't have been happier neither did the adults and even the adolescents were quiet talkative that afternoon.

When all of the presents had been unwrapped, Julia and Hetty decided to team-up and gather the garbage from the whole afternoon and with that, it was already 5pm. Deeks had filmed it all and by the time Kensi looked at him, he knew what she wanted him to do. He mouthed 'On it' before going and headed for the garage.

"Hey Justin, I think Santa misplaced a present for you…" Deeks tried to sound concerned when he came back. In fact, he had only been to the garage to pull the surfboard into the kitchen-

"Where daddy?" The boy asked.

"Kitchen!" As everyone else followed them he saw the shape of the surfboard.

"Did Santa actually bring this for me?"

"Yeah… He did, he left me a note saying this didn't fit in the chimney so he left it in the garage…"

"Can I open it?" Justin asked Deeks, eager to unwrap what he knew he was getting.

"Go ahead, it's yours!" Deeks said. In the meanwhile, Kensi was filming this moment and she just knew he was going to love the board. As the boy unwrapped his brand new surfboard, Deeks and Kensi couldn't feel happier.

"Wow!" Justin exclaimed as he saw the surfboard in its whole. The bottom of the surfboard had a drawing of a boy with his wetsuit that read 'JT' – clearly that was Justin, the hair, the eyes, the skinny figure, it was all him – and the kid was riding a huge wave. Actually they had ordered the board to a surf friend of Deeks and Eric and in the last weeks it had been at Julia's house to be painted by Kensi and Nell whenever they could. Apparently both girls had excellent skills on drawing and painting and since it was handmade, Deeks had chosen every detail of the board so it was perfectly adjusted to his son.

"It's so cool JT!" Caleb spoke up as he approached his "cousin" and best friend. "You have to try it next time we all go surfing!"

Justin turned to Deeks with pleading eyes. "Can I go try it daddy?"

"Hey, hey! Hold your horses there buddy!" Deeks chuckled and everyone else laughed as well. "We might need to wait a little more time…"

"Oh! He reminds me of someone Marty!" Jamie chimed in between laughs.

"Yeah…I know right?" Deeks said and that only made everyone laugh harder. But it was fine, life was good and he couldn't be happier. Right in that moment Deeks knew what true happiness and a sense of self-fulfillment meant. His family was finally complete after all those years and there was nothing or anyone who could ruin his life. And damn, if he didn't deserve his happy ending!

**XX**

_Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that you are awesome and I love you – the ones who read, who follow and who review! A big thank you to you all =)_

_Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but between Maths, Philosophy, English and Physics tests I really didn't have time to finish this chapter._

_Plus, I was fidgeting with the end, I had to think about it over and over again, but I finally did it and I hope you liked it!_

_Keep your heads up for the next chapters!_

_-Rita_


End file.
